


you see rhythms on the ocean water (when it reflects on the moon)

by BlackAngelis



Series: nightshade (won't you take me away?) [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fuck valonqar prophecy, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Illnesses, Marriage Proposal, Mercy Killing, Sibling Love, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: « Tyrion ? »La voix de Cersei est brisée par la douleur. Les bougies font danser les ombres sur son visage tordu par la souffrance.« Oui ? » répond t-il en lui attrapant la main.Sa peau est froide, si froide – rien ne parvient plus à la réchauffer, même pas son corps contre le sien. C'est à peine si elle a conscience d'être enroulée dans plusieurs épaisses couvertures.« Je... je ne peux pas attendre la fin. »« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'alarme t-il.« Ça... ça fait trop mal... »Des diamants humides chutent de ses émeraudes et s'écrasent sans un bruit sur les draps.« Je veux que ça s'arrête. »Ou,Toute chanson finit par s'achever.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Jorah Mormont & Sansa Stark, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen (mentioned), Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark (mentioned)
Series: nightshade (won't you take me away?) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613572
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Quand Sansa foule le sol de Westeros pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle ne peut retenir un grand sourire, elle ferme les yeux et savoure la sensation d'être rentrée à la maison, là où est et sera toujours sa place.

Jenny et Duncan sont en sécurité, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour eux, pas vraiment, les lions veillent sur leurs petits et les jumeaux font partie du troupeau de Cersei et Tyrion, à présent.

Sansa a hâte de retrouver sa meute, Winterfell, le Bois sacré, toutes ces choses qu'elle est parvenue à sauver du feu dévastateur du dragon.

« Tout va bien, Sansa ? » lui demande Jorah tandis que Renly court devant eux.

Elle ouvre les yeux et lui offre un léger sourire.

« Tout va bien. »

Il sursaute lorsqu'elle pose une main sur son bras après avoir vu le pli souciait qui barre son front.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jorah. Rien ne va vous arriver. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Il soupire et acquiesce.

« Je sais. Je vous fais confiance. »

(Il a un jour fait confiance à une autre reine et a fini avec le cœur en miettes – Sansa ne le laissera pas tomber, elle s'en fait la promesse.)

« Vous allez revoir votre fille. »

Pour la première fois, un sourire sincère étire ses lèvres.

« Et vous, vous allez revoir votre sœur... »

Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

(Quelque chose lui dit que ses retrouvailles avec Arya ne se feront pas sans quelques cris et reproches.)

.

Sansa avait raison, bien sûr.

Arya est dans la cour de Winterfell au moment où elle, Jorah et Renly rentrent. Elle est à peine descendue de son cheval que sa petite sœur s'avance vers elle d'un pas raide.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sansa ? »

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Arya... »

Celle-ci se calme légèrement et Sansa reprend la parole :

« Je devais protéger les enfants et... »

« Mère ! »

Brienne sort du château et ouvre les bras pour que Renly vienne s'y jeter. Il éclate de rire et, les yeux brillants, s'empresse de lui raconter son voyage en des termes plus ou moins compréhensibles.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, » fait Arya. « Je veux que tu me racontes tout depuis le début. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonnée... »

Arya roule des yeux et finit par l'enlacer.

« Tu m'as manqué, Sansa. »

« Toi aussi. »

Brienne, qui tient Renly par la main, se dirige alors vers elle.

« Merci, ma dame. Merci de me l'avoir ramené. »

« C'était tellement génial ! Joanna m'a appris le nom des arbres de Pentos et elle m'a montré tous ses livres préférés. »

« Joanna... » répète Brienne avec un léger sourire triste.

La femme chevalier croise le regard de Sansa. Celle-ci fait un imperceptible signe de tête.

(Elle n'a rien dit à Renly, elle a respecté la volonté de sa mère et au fond, leur ignorance ne les a pas empêchés de s'entendre comme larrons en foire, lui et Joanna, comme si au fond d'eux, ils avaient su.)

« Je peux jouer avec Soleil-de-Glace ? »

« Ce n'est pas un jouet, Renly, c'est une arme. »

« Oui, d'accord. Alors, je peux ? »

Brienne finit par céder, incapable de résister au regard de chien battu de son fils.

« Elle est dans l'armurerie. Va la chercher. »

« Oui ! »

Il décampe à toute vitesse. Brienne et Arya attendent visiblement qu'elle se lance dans des explications.

« Rentrons, » propose Sansa. « C'est une longue histoire... »

Jorah hésite, mal à l'aise.

« Allez la retrouver. »

Il hoche la tête et, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, part en courant vers le château.

.

Sansa s'installe devant un feu de cheminée, après ces semaines passées sous le soleil de Pentos elle a presque oublié la froideur du Nord, celle qui lui est pourtant si chère et si familière.

(La chaleur n'est pas faite pour une reine de glace.)

Arya et Brienne s'installent en face d'elle tandis que Renly, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son épée, s'amuse avec dans la pièce sans faire plus longtemps attention à elles.

Sansa ouvre la bouche, hésite.

Par où commencer ?

« Cersei et Tyrion, » lâche Arya au bout d'un moment. « Ont-ils essayé de s'entre-tuer pendant que tu étais là ? »

L'image fugace d'une boîte contenant des morceaux de papier déchirés lui traverse l'esprit.

Alors Sansa sourit et se met à parler.

.

(Elle a gardé certains détails pour elle, bien sûr – ses discussions avec Cersei ou ses étreintes avec Tyrion. Ces moments n'appartiennent qu'à elle et elle n'est pas encore prête à les partager.)

.

Jorah contemple sa fille depuis de nombreuses heures déjà, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

(Elle est si parfaite qu'il pourrait la regarder des jours entiers sans se lasser.)

« Ton frère et ta sœur sont en sécurité, » murmure t-il au bout d'un moment. « Et toi aussi tu seras en sécurité. Sansa te protégera. »

Il sent la reine du Nord se glisser à ses côtés.

« Elle a grandi, » observe t-elle.

« C'est vrai. »

« Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom ? »

Il hésite un peu parce que _Dany_ lui vient spontanément à l'esprit mais il ne peut pas, c'est trop risqué et surtout bien trop lourd à porter.

(Il a peut-être aimé Daenerys plus que sa propre vie mais il ne veut pas avoir l'impression d'entendre les cloches et de sentir l'odeur du brûlé à chaque fois qu'il appellera leur fille par son nom.)

« Lyra, » finit-il par dire. « C'était le nom d'une de mes cousines. »

« C'est très joli. »

Lyra se réveille et ouvre les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, Jorah la prend délicatement dans ses bras.

« Lyra Mormont. »

Il répète le nom, comme pour le goûter, et sent des larmes de joie perler au coin de ses yeux.

Sansa esquisse un sourire face à ce spectacle et s'éclipse discrètement.

.

Un peu plus tard, quand le soleil se couche, Brienne vient frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle semble troublée lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur le lit de Sansa.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » demande celle-ci.

« A Cersei, » avoue Brienne.

(Sansa aussi pense à Cersei, elle pense qu'elle regrette déjà leurs conversations – une simple création de son esprit ne sera plus jamais suffisante, maintenant.)

« Vous avez dit... vous avez dit qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Tyrion. »

« Oui. »

« Mais... est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle a changé ? »

Elle voit la perplexité dans les yeux bleus de Brienne, celle qui était la sienne avant qu'elle ne puisse plus ignorer la vérité.

Sansa lui prend la main.

« Oui, Brienne. Elle a changé. Tyrion et elle forment une vraie famille, à présent. »

Elle acquiesce.

« Renly n'arrête pas de me parler de Joanna. »

« C'est une petite fille adorable. Ils se sont si bien entendus. »

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

« Alors... alors je suis heureuse que Cersei ait survécu. »

(Brienne est vraiment une personne merveilleuse, elle parvient à ne plus éprouver de ressentiment pour la femme pour qui l'homme qu'elle aimait l'a quittée et Sansa réalise vraiment à quel point elle est chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie.)

Quelque chose semble toujours la tracasser.

« J'ai... j'ai fait un rêve, pendant que vous étiez absente. Un rêve très étrange... il avait l'air si réel. »

« Oh ? »

Elle se mord la lèvre.

« J'ai vu Jaime. »

(Et un de ses propres rêves revient en mémoire à Sansa, un rêve où Yara l'a prise par la taille et l'a embrassée et lui a demandé d'être heureuse.)

Brienne ne semble pas prête à lui donner des détails et Sansa comprend, les mots qu'ils ont échangé sont à elle et à elle seule.

« Je crois... je crois que je serai bientôt prête à dire la vérité à Renly, » conclut-elle en souriant légèrement.

Sansa ignore comment ces retrouvailles se sont déroulées et ne le saura jamais mais peu importe, au fond. Brienne semble apaisée, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

.

Le Nord ne s'est pas coupé du reste du monde le jour où elle en est devenue la reine, et c'est ce que Sansa apprend à peine une semaine plus tard alors que plusieurs seigneurs se présentent à Winterfell, visiblement très mécontents.

« Où étiez-vous passée, Lady Stark ? » lance Tristifer Botley d'un air suspicieux.

Sansa est assise sur son trône. Arya et Brienne sont debout à ses côtés. Jorah, qui se tient en retrait, semble nerveux.

_Je suis la reine. Je protégerai ma meute._

« J'avais des affaires à mener, » répond t-elle.

Mais celui qui a succédé à Yara à la tête des Îles de Fer ne se contente pas de cette explication et pointe Jorah du doigt.

« Les enfants de la reine dragon. Vous les avez cachés quelque part. »

Silence. Elle ne répond pas.

« Et lui... vous donnez asile à un homme qui a servi cette meurtrière pendant des années, vous... »

« Il suffit ! » coupe t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Elle vient se planter devant lui.

« N'oubliez pas que je suis la reine, Lord Botley, et que vous vous trouvez présentement dans mon royaume. »

Soufflé, il demeure quelques instants la bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre.

« Ser Jorah est mon invité. Il est donc placé sous ma protection et je ne permettrai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'est bien clair ? »

Les dents serrés, il consent finalement à acquiescer. Après avoir échangé un regard, Yohn Royce et Edmure Tully ne jugent pas utile d'ajouter quelque chose.

Sansa ne manque pas la lueur de gratitude qui illumine les yeux de Jorah.

(Les ours vivent seuls mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire partie d'une meute.)

.

« Bravo, Sansa, » la félicite Arya quelques heures plus tard alors que les seigneurs sont repartis. « Tu ne t'es pas laissée intimider. »

La louve touche sa couronne du bout des doigts.

« Je dois protéger mon peuple, » répond t-elle. « Et Jorah en fait partie. Je lui ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. »

Arya sourit.

« Tu vas repartir, n'est-ce pas ? » soupire Sansa.

« Il le faut. »

Elle lui prend la main.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je te le promets. Et tu pourras venir me voir à Accalmie. »

« Je sais. »

(Alors qu'elles s'enlacent, Sansa se dit qu'elles forment une meute, maintenant et pour toujours, et que rien ne pourra plus jamais les séparer.)

.

Au fond, Sansa sait que Lord Botley ne perdra pas de temps à partir à la recherche des enfants. Ce monde est si vaste, et il y a tant à faire pour reconstruire le royaume.

Ils seront en sécurité, tout comme Jorah et Lyra tant qu'elle veillera sur eux de ses yeux perçants.

Le Trône de Fer est toujours vacant, le souvenir de sa dernière occupante est si présent que personne n'a véritablement envie d'élire un nouveau monarque pour le moment.

« Pensez-vous que toutes les Couronnes vont devenir des royaumes indépendants ? » demande Sansa à Brienne un matin.

« J'en doute, ma dame. Westeros a besoin de quelqu'un en qui croire, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. »

Elle enroule une mèche autour de son doigt et soupire.

« Je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait bien être. »

Imaginer quelqu'un comme Tristifer Botley dans le Donjon Rouge la fait grimacer.

(Sansa ne voit pas le regard songeur que Brienne lui jette.)

« Je crois... je crois que je suis prête, » reprend la femme chevalier.

« Prête à quoi ? »

« A dire la vérité à Renly. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, comme si elle hésitait toujours, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle voulait que le sang du lion ressurgisse et irrigue la conscience de son fils.

« Êtes-vous sûre ? » lui demande Sansa avec douceur.

« Oui... il mérite de savoir. »

Brienne relève la tête, déterminée. Le petit garçon joue à quelques mètres d'elles avec Soleil-de-Glace.

(Aucun ne remarque le fantôme translucide de Jaime qui observe la scène d'un air apaisé.)

« Renly ? Viens, s'il te plaît. »

« Pas maintenant, Mère ! »

« Renly, » répète t-elle un peu plus sèchement. « Pose cette épée et viens ici. »

Après un soupir contrarié, il consent à obéir et s'approche d'un pas traînant.

« C'est à propos de ton père, » reprend Brienne d'une voix douce.

Les yeux émeraude qui hantent toujours les souvenirs de Sansa s'illuminent.

(Les yeux qui contiennent toute la vérité.)

« Vous allez me parler de lui ? » demande t-il, tout excité.

« Oui. »

Brienne prend une grande inspiration. Sansa glisse sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule, que ça va aller.

« Ton père... ton père s'appelait Jaime. Jaime Lannister. »

Renly cligne des yeux et un pli vient barrer son front. C'est un petit garçon intelligent et il ne met pas bien longtemps à comprendre.

« Lannister... comme Joanna ? »

« Oui, » confirme sa mère. « Comme Joanna. C'est... »

« C'est ta sœur, » achève Sansa pour elle en voyant qu'elle n'en n'a pas le courage. « Ta demi-soeur, plus précisément. »

Voyant qu'il ouvre la bouche pour poser les mille questions qui lui traversent l'esprit, Brienne s'accroupit et le saisit par les épaules.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Je veux que tu saches... je veux que tu saches que ton père serait fier de toi. Il serait fier de te voir te débrouiller aussi bien avec une épée. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoue t-il. « Joanna et moi avons le même âge. Comment peut-il être notre père à tous les deux ? »

Brienne se mord la lèvre.

« C'est... c'est compliqué, Renly. Ton père... ton père aimait la mère de Joanna plus que tout. »

« Et vous ? Il ne vous aimait pas ? »

Elle hésite, repense sans doute à la fois où Jaime est venu lui rendre visite en rêve, sourit légèrement.

« Si... simplement pas autant. »

« Alors c'était un idiot, » répond t-il, les yeux mouillés de larmes. « Vous êtes la meilleure mère du monde. »

Et il se jette dans ses bras. Brienne essuie les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

( _Un bel idiot doré_ , aurait dit Tyrion, et penser à lui fait poser la main sur son ventre sans y penser.)

« Ne dis pas ça, Renly. Ton père était un grand chevalier. C'était un homme bon, d'accord ? »

« Mais... »

« L'amour... l'amour est très compliqué. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. »

Il s'écarte. Ses émeraudes brillent toujours.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais revoir Joanna un jour ? »

« Bien sûr, » répond Sansa. « Tu la reverras. Je te le promets. »

(Encore une promesse – une autre qu'elle a bien l'intention de tenir.)

Renly hoche la tête tandis que Brienne se redresse et lui prend la main.

« Viens. Allons voir s'il reste quelques gâteaux au citron. »

Le visage du petit lionceau se fend d'un grand sourire.

(Il ne porte peut-être pas le nom des lions mais il en est un.)

.

Sansa attend.

Elle attend qu'un nouveau monarque soit élu mais personne ne semble décidé à revendiquer le Trône de Fer, peut-être parce qu'il est considéré comme maudit et qu'on dit que le fantôme de Daenerys hante les couloirs du Donjon Rouge.

Elle attend qu'un seigneur trop en colère vienne de nouveau réclamer la tête de Jorah mais l'ours se porte bien et elle l'observe s'occuper de Lyra en souriant, et parfois elle l'observe pleurer quand il pense à Jenny et Duncan, alors elle pose une main sur son bras et reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Elle attend que le sang coule entre ses cuisses mais les semaines passent et il n'apparaît pas, alors elle frotte son ventre alors que la fleur de l'espoir s'épanouit en elle.

Au bout de trois mois, le doute n'est plus permis.

Elle est enceinte.

Un louveteau grandit dans son ventre.

Sa joie est cependant de courte durée et elle cède rapidement sa place à la panique.

_Que vais-je faire ?_

.

C'est assez drôle qu'elle se tourne spontanément vers Brienne, c'est drôle parce que près de sept ans plus tôt c'est exactement l'inverse qui s'est produit – le destin est décidément une chose curieuse.

« Tout va bien se passer, ma dame. Vous... vous êtes comme une deuxième mère pour Renly. Cet enfant aura de la chance de vous avoir. »

« Je... j'ai peur, » avoue t-elle.

« Ne craignez rien, » dit Brienne en recouvrant sa main de la sienne. « Je serai là pour vous aider. Vous n'êtes pas seule. »

Sansa parvient à lui offrir un petit sourire.

(Un enfant qui portera le nom des loups et qui aura le sang du lion. Lui non plus ne sera jamais seul.)

.

_Tyrion,_

_J'espère que vous, Cersei et les enfants allez bien. La vie a repris son cours à Winterfell. Comme vous le savez, le Trône de Fer est toujours vacant. J'imagine qu'un nouveau roi sera bientôt désigné._

_Je préfère que vous l'appreniez de moi avant que la nouvelle ne s'ébruite, alors... Je suis enceinte, Tyrion. Je porte votre enfant._

_Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Sansa_

.

Quand elle lit sa réponse quelques jours plus tard, Sansa ne peut retenir un grand sourire.

(Elle n'aurait vraiment pas pu espérer meilleur père pour son louveteau.)

Elle envoie une lettre à Arya pour la prévenir, hésite à ébruiter la nouvelle mais ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi.

Ce n'est qu'un soir venteux, alors qu'elle peine à s'endormir, que Sansa parvient finalement à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérange.

_Je ne suis pas mariée. Comment les autres seigneurs vont-il réagir ?_

Vont-ils qualifier son enfant de bâtard et l'appeler Snow ? Sansa ne veut pas qu'il grandisse comme Jon, qu'il se sente invisible et qu'il ait l'impression de ne pas compter.

Elle veut qu'il soit son héritier, qu'il soit aimé et respecté – elle ne veut pas apercevoir la moindre trace de mépris ou de haine.

Sansa se sent plus seule que jamais.

Alors, le lendemain, presque sans y penser, elle s'assoit à son bureau et rédige une lettre.

(Il est inutile de convoquer une simple illusion, maintenant, pas alors que la véritable lionne peut lui offrir toutes les réponses qu'elle désire.)

.

_Sansa,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour la légitimité de ton enfant. Tu es la reine du Nord, tu n'as de comptes à rendre à personne. Les lions ne se soucient nullement de ce que pensent les moutons et les loups non plus._

_Ton enfant est un Stark – ne laisse personne en douter._

_Cersei_

.

C'est la réponse de Cersei, bien que très courte, qui donne à Sansa la force de soutenir le regard des autres seigneurs alors qu'elle est assise sur son trône, une main posée sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

« Je suis enceinte, » annonce t-elle d'une voix claire. « Je porte l'héritier du Nord. »

« Qui est le père ? » demande Tristifer Botley. « Vous n'avez pas d'époux. Cet enfant est... »

« Cet enfant, Lord Botley, est un futur roi – ou une future reine, » coupe t-elle. « L'identité de son père ne vous concerne pas. Le sang du loup coulera dans ses veines, rien d'autre ne compte. »

Arya, qui a fait le déplacement, pousse le Fer-Né pour venir se planter devant Sansa. Puis, elle pose un genou à terre et incline la tête.

(Arya ne sait pas qui est le père de l'enfant, même si elle s'en doute, et elle lui accorde quand même toute sa foi et sa confiance. Un grand soleil réchauffe Sansa de l'intérieur.)

Edmure Tully s'incline à son tour sans faire d'histoire et, si Yohn Royce semble tenté de protester, il cède face aux yeux de glace de Sansa.

_Les loups ne se soucient nullement de ce que pensent les moutons._

.

« Je suis heureux pour vous, Sansa, » lui dit Jorah un matin alors qu'ils se promènent dans la cour.

La louve porte Lyra et se perd dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Merci, Jorah. »

Ils observent Renly et Brienne s'entraîner ensemble, observés par Podrick et Davos.

« Il va bientôt avoir un cousin avec lequel jouer, » sourit-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Elle ferme les yeux et imagine deux enfants aux cheveux blonds s'amuser dans la neige en éclatant de rire – deux lionceaux élevés par les loups.

« Il sera heureux, » dit-elle, déterminée. « Je m'assurerai qu'on ne lui vole pas son enfance et son innocence. »

Sansa baisse les yeux vers Lyra et ce qu'elle vient de dire s'applique aussi à cette petite fille – elle ne la laissera pas suivre le chemin arpenté jadis par sa mère, ce chemin de feu et de cendres qui a eu raison d'elle.

« Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant de ce que vous faites pour nous, » dit Jorah, légèrement honteux. « Je n'en méritais pas tant. »

(La culpabilité – un poison qui coulera à jamais dans ses veines.)

« Ne me remerciez pas. Je suis très heureuse de l'avoir fait et de vous avoir ici. »

Ils échangent un sourire.

Rien ne les destinait à devenir amis et pourtant les voilà. Leur lien est né dans la peur et le deuil mais cela ne veut pas dire que quelque chose de beau ne peut pas en sortir.

(Le printemps succède toujours à l'hiver.)

.

La neige commence à fondre et c'est quelque chose dont Sansa s'aperçoit le jour où elle quitte le Nord pour se rendre à Port-Réal où doivent se tenir les discussions à l'issue desquelles le nouveau roi sera élu.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de toucher son coquillage et de se rappeler les fois où elle a parcouru ces routes avec Yara avec beaucoup de nostalgie.

( _Je pense à toi, Yara – maintenant et toujours_.)

Jorah a laissé Lyra à Winterfell mais Renly a insisté pour accompagner Brienne et celle-ci écoute le long monologue enthousiaste de son fils avec beaucoup de patience.

Bran est lui aussi du voyage et l'air clairvoyant qu'il arbore en permanence met Sansa très mal à l'aise. Fort heureusement, elle est distraite par Jorah, celui-ci ne parvenant pas à cacher son air déconfit.

« C'est la première fois que je verrai Port-Réal depuis... »

Il s'interrompt parce qu'il ne trouve pas la force de poursuivre, parce que les souvenirs de cette terrible nuit où il a mis fin à la vie de celle qu'il aimait sont bien trop douloureux.

« Je sais, » répond Sansa dans un souffle. « Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis avec vous. »

Elle se demande si elle sentira la chaleur du feu du dragon et l'odeur des cendres, si elle aura l'impression de vivre un de ses cauchemars.

.

(C'est encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé mais ce n'est pas grave, Sansa est une survivante – ça ira.)

.

Alors qu'ils approchent de Fossedragon, où doit se tenir la rencontre, Arya et Gendry, qui sont déjà là depuis quelques heures, s'approchent d'eux et les entraînent à l'écart. Tous deux portent une urne dans leurs mains.

Arya tend la sienne à Jorah.

« Ce sont les cendres de Daenerys, » dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Nos soldats ont récupéré son corps... ou ce qu'il en restait. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez les récupérer. »

Les yeux de l'ours sont humides et toute la reconnaissance du monde y brille.

« Merci... merci infiniment. »

Et Sansa comprend aussitôt ce qu'il y a dans la deuxième urne.

« Je... je voulais le garder près de moi, » admet Arya, les dents serrées. « Mais ce ne serait pas juste... sa place est dans le Nord... sa véritable maison. »

Jon n'avait pas le nom des loups mais il en était un et c'est là qu'il doit reposer pour l'éternité.

« Merci, » murmure Sansa quand elle sent le poids de l'urne dans ses mains. « Merci... »

Arya lui sourit tristement.

« Au fond, il sera toujours avec moi, » soupire t-elle.

Sansa acquiesce avant de la serrer contre elle.

(Jon fera à jamais partie de leur meute.)

.

Les discussions tournent rapidement en rond. Edmure Tully se ridiculise lorsqu'il se lève pour se proposer comme roi et Sansa lui demande fermement de s'asseoir alors qu'Arya roule des yeux. Tristifer Botley, même s'il n'a nullement l'intention de revendiquer le Trône de Fer, lance un regard méprisant au seigneur de Vivesaigues. Manfrey Martell, qui est resté à l'écart de la guerre, écoute les débats sans mot dire. Yohn Royce ne se montre pas beaucoup plus loquace et Sansa a la désagréable impression qu'ils vont y passer des heures.

Tous s'accordent néanmoins sur une chose, à savoir un éclat de rire lorsque Sam propose timidement que le peuple choisisse lui-même son roi.

Quand Sansa se met à rêver du moment où elle rentrera à la maison, du moment où elle pourra se recueillir dans les cryptes de Winterfell, c'est là que Bran prend la parole, et ce qu'il dit manque de la faire tomber de sa chaise.

« Sansa Stark devrait devenir la reine. »

Un grand silence s'abat sur l'assemblée.

« Elle n'a jamais convoité le pouvoir pour elle-même, elle n'a toujours cherché qu'à aider son peuple. Combien peuvent en dire autant ? Bien trop peu. »

« Bran, » rétorque Sansa. « Je ne... »

« Il a raison, » fait Arya. « Sansa est la meilleure option que nous ayons. Elle est une bonne dirigeante pour le Nord – elle en sera une pour le reste du royaume. »

Alors que Sansa, médusée, est à court de mots, Yohn Royce finit par acquiescer à son tour.

« Je suis d'accord. Sansa Stark est la plus à même de siéger sur le Trône de Fer. »

Manfrey Martell murmure son assentiment et même Tristifer Botley fait un léger signe de tête.

(Ils veulent qu'elle soit leur reine mais réalisent-ils que Sansa n'a aucune envie de l'être ?)

.

« Sansa ! »

Alors qu'elle s'est éloignée de Fossedragon, Arya la rattrape.

« Je ne veux pas devenir leur reine, Arya, » dit-elle. « Je ne veux pas du Trône de Fer. »

Sa petite sœur lui offre un petit sourire.

« C'est exactement pour ça que c'est toi qui dois l'occuper. »

« Mais... »

« Le royaume a besoin d'espoir, Sansa. Et cet espoir, tu peux le lui apporter, exactement comme tu l'as apporté aux Nordiens. »

Elle se mord la lèvre.

(Elle se rappelle d'une époque où elle rêvait de devenir la reine des Sept Couronnes mais ce rêve s'est changé en cauchemar et elle n'est pas bien sûre d'avoir envie qu'il devienne réalité.)

« Réfléchis-y, » conseille Arya. « La décision t'appartient, bien sûr, mais... je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais être la plus grande dirigeante que le royaume ait jamais connu. »

.

(Une autre avait cet espoir, et il s'est changé en cendres – exactement comme son corps.)

.

Sansa ne frissonne pas quand elle se balade dans les couloirs du Donjon Rouge – peut-être sa future maison. Des souvenirs déplaisants lui reviennent en mémoire mais ils sont flous, supplantés par tout un océan de possibles.

« Sansa ? »

Jorah la rejoint d'un pas hésitant.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admet-elle.

De la nostalgie brille dans les yeux de l'ours.

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître... j'ai été heureux, ici. »

Il y a un peu de culpabilité dans sa voix – un peu de honte, aussi. C'est l'endroit où lui et Daenerys se sont aimés, où les enfants sont nés alors bien sûr qu'il a été heureux. Il est simplement dommage que sa joie se soit changée en cendres dans sa bouche.

« Je sais, » répond Sansa.

(Peut-être que, si elle accepte, il pourra l'être de nouveau.)

« Jorah ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pensez-vous... pensez-vous que je pourrais être une bonne reine ? »

Sans doute va t-il la comparer à Daenerys et Sansa se surprend à souhaiter qu'il le fasse, qu'il lui dise si elle sera capable de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs, de ne pas laisser le pouvoir la ronger et la transformer.

« Oui, » répond t-il sans hésiter. « Je le pense vraiment. »

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Voilà quelque temps que Sansa ne s'est pas sentie aussi perdue, aussi démunie.

« Le Nord est ma maison, » soupire t-elle. « Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Pas encore une fois. »

Jorah lui lance un regard songeur.

« Puis-je être honnête avec vous, Sansa ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je pense... je pense que ce qui fait une maison, ce n'est pas tant l'endroit où on se trouve que les personnes qui nous entourent. »

Après un léger signe de tête, il s'éloigne et la laisse seule avec ses pensées.

.

(Sansa est seule, mais elle aimerait ne pas l'être. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle envoie une lettre à Cersei quelques heures plus tard.)

.

Elle passe de longues heures à se promener dans les jardins et s'assoit contre le tronc du seul citronnier qu'il reste – celui près duquel Jorah s'agenouille souvent, les larmes aux yeux.

A t-elle envie de donner de l'espoir au royaume, de faire revenir la paix et la prospérité dans les Sept Couronnes ? Bien sûr. Mais est-elle vraiment prête à assumer le poids d'une couronne aussi lourde, à quitter le Nord pour s'installer dans cet endroit hanté par le feu et les cendres ?

_Oh, Yara. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois près de moi. J'aimerais que tu me serres contre toi, j'aimerais entendre tes conseils._

Sansa guette le ciel avec espoir chaque matin, comme si la réponse qu'elle cherche tant sera rugie par la lionne qui occupe toutes ses pensées.

.

Le corbeau arrive un soir alors qu'elle s'apprête à aller se coucher.

_Sansa,_

_Tu sais au fond de toi-même que tu es la mieux placée pour occuper le Trône de Fer, et que tu en as envie. Pas pour le pouvoir, bien sûr – tu es bien différente de moi sur ce point – mais parce que tu te soucies du peuple. N'aie pas peur de perdre ta maison en quittant le Nord : tu pourras en construire une autre, tout comme je l'ai fait._

_Je te l'ai dit : c'est toi ma véritable héritière, petite colombe. C'est à toi que doit revenir la couronne._

_Cersei._

La réponse est brève, encore une fois, mais Sansa se sent étrangement apaisée en la lisant.

Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire.

.

Les seigneurs ploient volontiers le genou quand elle leur annonce qu'elle accepte ce trône maudit où personne ne veut s'asseoir, celui qui porte encore les traces des crimes de Daenerys Targaryen et Cersei Lannister.

(Sansa ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs, elle sera une bonne reine, celle que le peuple mérite.)

Elle ne parvient cependant pas à sourire, pas vraiment, pas alors qu'elle abandonne le lieu qui est le plus cher à son cœur derrière elle, celui pour lequel elle s'est battue contre le feu du dragon.

_Il le faut. Le peuple a besoin de moi. Je ne laisserai pas tomber tous ces gens._

Renly échappe à la surveillance de Brienne et se précipite vers elle, les yeux ronds.

« Vous allez être la reine, Lady Sansa ? La reine de tout le royaume ? »

« Oui, » sourit-elle, attendrie par son air ébahi.

« Génial ! »

Et il fait demi-tour pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Le visage de Sansa s'assombrit légèrement quand elle jette un œil à Jorah, qui se tient à l'écart.

« Jorah Mormont sera ma Main, » annonce t-elle de but en blanc à la surprise générale, y compris celle de l'intéressé.

Comme elle s'y attendait, cette nouvelle n'est pas bien accueillie et des protestations s'élèvent.

« Lady Stark, » dit Tristifer Botley en grimaçant. « Cet homme mérite un châtiment, et non pas une récompense. Lui accorder la vie sauve est une chose, mais le nommer Main de la reine est... »

« Ser Jorah a fait beaucoup d'erreurs, » admet Sansa en l'interrompant. « Il va maintenant passer le reste de sa vie à les réparer. »

Sansa n'est pas encore reine mais c'est comme si elle l'était car les murmures scandalisés finissent par mourir.

(Elle a fait le bon choix, elle le sait.)

.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est tout ce que Jorah parvient à dire lorsqu'il se retrouve seul avec Sansa un peu plus tard. Elle lui offre un doux sourire.

« Je sais que nous pourrons former une bonne équipe. »

« Ces seigneurs ont raison. Je mérite un châtiment. J'ai aidé Daenerys et... »

« Jorah, » le coupe t-elle. « Si vous n'aviez pas été là, la situation aurait été bien pire, j'en suis persuadée. J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance pour diriger le royaume. »

Il semble touché par ses paroles et parvient à lui sourire en retour.

« Ce serait... ce serait un grand honneur. »

« Bien. »

Pour la toute première fois, elle enroule les bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre elle. Jorah est son ami et elle tient beaucoup à lui – quoi qu'en disent tous ces seigneurs, elle ne pouvait espérer une meilleure Main.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, Sansa, » affirme t-il.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber non plus. »

C'est sur cette promesse qu'ils s'écartent et échangent un nouveau sourire.

.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, Brienne ? »

« Ma dame ? »

Toutes deux se tiennent devant le Trône de Fer. Sansa ne s'est toujours pas assise dessus, n'en éprouve pas vraiment l'envie.

« Votre vie est dans le Nord, » répond Sansa. « La vôtre et celle de Renly. »

« Ma place est à vos côtés, » rétorque t-elle. « Maintenant et toujours. J'ai bien l'intention de rester ici... si vous voulez bien de moi, bien sûr. »

Sansa se tourne vers elle, émue.

« Bien sûr. Vous êtes ma meilleure amie, Brienne. Vous êtes si importante pour moi. Votre présence à mes côtés me remplirait de joie. »

Brienne prend ses mains dans les siennes et les serre fort.

Nul besoin de mots – leurs yeux brillants parlent pour elle.

.

« Ce château est immense, » dit Sansa à Renly un peu plus tard. « Il est bien plus grand que Winterfell, alors je ne veux pas que tu te promènes n'importe où, c'est compris ? »

Surexcité, le petit garçon n'a visiblement qu'une envie : partir en exploration et découvrir tous les secrets du Donjon Rouge.

« Oui, d'accord, » répond t-il en croisant son regard perçant. « Je ferai attention. »

« Bien. »

« Je peux y aller, maintenant ? »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer face à son air suppliant.

« Allez, file, » soupire t-elle.

Il brandit un poing victorieux vers le ciel et détale aussitôt. Il manque de percuter Jorah, qui arrive en sens inverse.

« Il est inépuisable, » constate Jorah.

« Sachant qui sont ses parents, ça ne m'étonne pas... »

Ils font quelques pas en silence.

« Je ne parviens pas à croire que le couronnement aura lieu dans à peine quelques jours, » reprend Sansa. « Tout est allé si vite... »

Elle pose une main sur son ventre arrondi.

« J'aimerais que Tyrion soit là, » avoue t-elle. « Et Cersei aussi, d'ailleurs. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

« Vous n'êtes pas seule, » lui rappelle t-il. « Tout se passera bien, Sansa. Je vous le promets. »

(Il y a tant de conviction dans sa voix que Sansa ne peut que le croire.)

« Vous allez bientôt revoir Lyra, » lance t-elle.

Elle va voyager avec Gilly et ses enfants qui vont revenir vivre à Port-Réal étant donné que Sam sera son Grand Mestre.

Un sourire éclaire aussitôt le visage de Jorah.

.

_Sansa,_

_Nous nous portons tous bien. Les enfants s'habituent doucement à leur nouvelle vie – ils adorent Joanna, je crois qu'ils la considèrent vraiment comme leur grande sœur._

_Je pense beaucoup à vous et je suis certain que vous serez une grande reine. J'aimerais pouvoir être présent pour assister à votre couronnement._

_J'espère que votre grossesse se passe bien._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Tyrion_

.

(Sansa aussi aimerait qu'il soit là le jour de son couronnement – ainsi, elle aurait peut-être moins peur.)

.

La veille du jour fatidique, alors que Sansa s'est endormie après de longues heures passées à chercher le sommeil, elle fait un étrange rêve.

Elle se promène dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge mais quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne semble pas _réel_.

C'est lorsqu'elle remarque une silhouette horriblement familière près d'une citronnier qu'elle comprend que ceci ne peut pas être vrai.

Daenerys tourne ses yeux violets vers elle – elle _sourit_.

(Sansa ne voit nulle trace de folie dans son regard.)

« Bonjour, Sansa, » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Incapable de répondre, elle reste plantée là, les bras ballants. Daenerys se dirige vers elle et lui attrape le bras.

« N'ayez pas peur. »

C'est Daenerys mais ce n'est pas celle que Sansa a connue, celle dont l'âme était rongée par le poison – c'est celle dont Jorah est tombé amoureux il y a toutes ces années.

(Il semblerait qu'elle ait enfin pu trouver la paix dans cet endroit.)

« Demain est un jour important pour vous, » murmure Daenerys.

Sansa cherche la moindre trace de colère dans sa voix, de jalousie à l'idée qu'une louve soit sur le point d'occuper ce qui appartenait jadis au dragon.

« Vous serez une bonne reine, » affirme t-elle. « Meilleure que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« Comment... comment le savez-vous ? »

Daenerys sourit.

« Oh... une intuition. »

Elle pousse un petit soupir.

« Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu être amies, » avoue t-elle. « Cette femme que vous avez connue... ce n'était plus vraiment moi. »

« Je le regrette moi aussi, » répond t-elle sincèrement.

(Elle n'a toujours pas fait le deuil de ce monde meilleur qu'elle se plaisait à imaginer, parfois, quand Daenerys a débarqué à Winterfell avant la Longue Nuit.)

Lorsque Daenerys se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, Sansa la laisse faire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sansa. Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle éprouve un étrange sentiment de regret quand elle voit celle qui fut jadis la reine des cendres s'éloigner.

.

« Tu es prête ? » demande Arya.

Sansa se regarde dans le miroir de sa chambre alors que sa petite sœur tresse ses cheveux.

« Non, » admet-elle.

(Cela n'a rien à voir avec le jour où elle a été couronnée reine du Nord, c'est beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus terrifiant, aussi.)

« Ça va aller, tu verras. »

« On dit que le Trône de Fer est maudit. »

« Depuis quand crois-tu au destin ou aux malédictions ? »

Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Tu as raison. »

(Cersei et Daenerys y croyaient toutes les deux et c'est ça qui a causé leur perte – Sansa ne laissera aucune prétendue force supérieure influencer sa conduite.)

« Jon serait fier de toi, tu sais ? » reprend Arya d'une voix où pointe la tristesse.

Sansa jette un œil à l'urne qui est posée sur sa coiffeuse, pose la main dessus.

« Je l'espère. Je l'espère vraiment. »

_Et toi, Yara, serais-tu fière de moi ? J'aime à penser que oui. J'aurais aimé t'avoir à mes côtés aujourd'hui, j'aurais aimé t'épouser et régner à tes côtés sur les Sept Couronnes._

Sansa finit par se lever et prend une grande inspiration.

« N'aie pas peur, Sansa. La peur n'aura pas sa place dans ton règne. »

Elle trouve la force de sourire et se met en route vers la salle du trône.

.

Elle a un imperceptible mouvement de recul lorsque vient le moment pour elle de s'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer mais elle ne flanche pas.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Sansa s'assoit.

Jorah s'approche d'elle et dépose sa nouvelle couronne sur sa tête, une couronne où on peut apercevoir un loup, un lion, un cerf ou encore un poisson. Son nouvel insigne de Main est épinglé à ses vêtements – il sourit et s'incline.

« Sansa Stark ! » crie quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. « Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes ! »

Lorsque tous se mettent à applaudir, Sansa s'autorise enfin à se détendre.

(Tout ira bien. Il le faut.)

.

Un peu plus tard, pendant le banquet, Sansa pense avec mélancolie au mariage de Daenerys et Jon et celui d'Arya et Gendry – elle pense aux danses qu'elle a partagées avec Yara, quelque chose qui ne demeurera à jamais qu'un souvenir.

Elle hésite à peine lorsque Jorah lui tend la main et le laisse l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

(Elle n'est pas la seule à regretter l'absence d'un être cher, après tout.)

« Cette couronne vous va bien, » sourit-il.

« Merci... j'espère en être digne. »

« Vous l'êtes, je vous l'assure. »

Il baisse les yeux vers son ventre arrondi.

« J'espère que nos enfants seront amis. »

« Ils le seront, » promet-elle. « Exactement comme nous le sommes. »

(Ils seront amis et ils seront heureux – Sansa espère que son peuple connaîtra le même sentiment de bonheur sous son règne.)

.

Arya est sortie dans les jardins et a les yeux tournés vers le ciel quand Sansa la rejoint.

« Tout va bien ? »

Sa petite sœur hausse les épaules et lui offre un petit sourire.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

« J'ai l'intention de proposer à Gendry de devenir mon Grand Argentier... qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

(Un Baratheon siégeant de nouveau à la table du conseil restreint – le fils de Robert. Sansa essaye de ne pas trop penser à la réaction de Cersei lorsqu'elle l'apprendra.)

« Il en sera très heureux, » lui assure Arya.

Son visage se rembrunit légèrement.

« Cela voudrait dire que nous viendrions vivre dans le Donjon Rouge. »

Cette perspective ne semble pas particulièrement l'enchanter et Sansa ne peut que comprendre. Aucune d'elle n'a vécu de très bons souvenirs en ces murs.

« Tu sais... je pourrais annuler ton mariage, maintenant que je suis la reine. Je pourrais te rendre ta liberté. »

Arya prend son temps avant de répondre.

« Il y a quelques années, j'aurais probablement sauté sur l'occasion, » soupire t-elle.

« Quelque chose a changé, » devine Sansa.

Elle fait un léger signe de tête.

« Tu aimes Gendry. »

« Oui, » admet-elle dans un souffle. « Mais... ce n'est pas la seule raison. »

Sa voix tremble légèrement.

« Je suis enceinte, Sansa. »

Son cœur de louve manque un battement.

(Arya, enceinte en même temps qu'elle ? Combien y avait-il de chances pour que cela se produise ?)

« Oh. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à répondre.

« Gendry est très heureux, comme tu peux l'imaginer. »

« Et toi ? »

Nouveau soupir.

« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie. Être une dame, devenir mère... tout ça, ce n'était pas pour moi. Pourtant, c'est ce qui est arrivé. Je suis la dame d'Accalmie et je suis enceinte. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais c'est ce que j'ai, alors... je pense qu'il faut simplement que je l'accepte. »

Sansa la serre contre elle pour la réconforter.

« Je suis désolée, Arya. »

« Ne t'en fais pas... je suis loin d'être malheureuse. Et nous allons de nouveau vivre ensemble. Nos enfants auront presque le même âge. C'est bien, non ? »

Elle hoche doucement la tête.

« C'est bien. »

.

Le lendemain, alors que Bran s'apprête à repartir dans le Nord escorté de quelques soldats, Sansa lui confie l'urne contenant les cendres de Jon.

« Ramène-le à la maison. »

Il hoche la tête d'un air absent.

« Tu seras une bonne reine, Sansa. Celle que les Sept Couronnes attendaient. C'était ton destin. »

(Quelque chose dans ses paroles la fait frissonner, quelque chose qu'elle soupçonne depuis quelques années déjà.)

« Est-ce que tu savais ? » lâche t-elle. « Est-ce que tu savais que je deviendrais la reine ? »

(Savait-il que Yara allait tomber ? Que Jon allait mourir ? Que Jenny et Duncan seraient contraints à l'exil ? A t-il tout fait pour qu'elle accomplisse son destin, pour qu'elle s'assoie sur le Trône de Fer ? Et elle, a t-elle vraiment envie de savoir tout ça?)

« Quelle importance ? » répond t-il tranquillement. « Tu es à ta place, maintenant. »

Lorsque Sansa le regarde partir, elle décide de ne plus jamais y penser parce que ça ferait bien trop mal de rêver à des possibilités qui auraient pu exister et qui ne resteront à jamais que des illusions.

Elle doit se concentrer sur le présent, désormais, sur la gestion du royaume, sur sa famille et ses amis, sur le petit louveteau qui grandit dans son ventre.

Elle doit être heureuse, comme elle l'a promis à Yara.

.

Sansa prend sa première décision en tant que reine le lendemain, et pas des moindres – à ses yeux, en tout cas.

Elle fait demander Renly et Brienne et tous les deux se plantent devant le Trône de Fer. Le chevalier a les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, ma dame ? »

« Absolument aucun, » répond t-elle d'une voix douce. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Brienne. Je vais simplement réparer une grande injustice. »

« Une grande injustice ? »

(Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de sourire parce qu'elle a rêvé de ce moment encore et encore et son doux songe irréel est sur le point de devenir réalité.)

« Approche, Renly. »

Nullement effrayé, le petit garçon obéit et s'agenouille.

« Tu es né en tant que Renly Snow – en tant que bâtard. Ceci s'arrête aujourd'hui. Ton père s'appelait Jaime Lannister. »

Les yeux de Brienne se mettent à briller quand elle se rend compte de ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Il n'est que justice que tu portes son nom. »

Le nom des lions. Le nom de Cersei, Tyrion et Joanna. Le nom de sa famille.

(Un nom qui n'est pas destiné à être maudit.)

« Relève-toi. »

Renly s'exécute, les yeux ronds.

« Tu t'appelles désormais Renly Lannister. »

Il reste interdit quelques secondes et prononce son nouveau nom, comme pour le goûter. Puis, son visage se fend d'un grand sourire et il se jette dans les bras de Brienne.

Des rivières coulent de ses saphirs.

« Merci, ma dame, » murmure t-elle. « Merci infiniment. »

Renly s'écarte légèrement de sa mère et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle semble hésiter.

« Eh bien... pourquoi pas ? »

« Génial ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Sansa l'écoute lui dicter une lettre à l'intention de Joanna.

« Vous pensez qu'elle va me répondre ? » demande t-il, inquiet.

« J'en suis persuadée, » répond t-elle tranquillement.

Elle se lance ensuite dans l'écriture d'une autre lettre.

_Tyrion, Cersei,_

_Mon couronnement s'est bien passé, même si je dois avouer que le poids de toutes ces responsabilités a encore quelque chose de terrifiant. Ma grossesse se passe bien. J'espère que vous allez bien aussi._

_Je tenais à vous dire que Brienne a révélé la vérité à Renly sur son père il y a quelques mois déjà et que j'ai pris la décision de le légitimer – le nom des Lannister est revenu à Westeros. La décision de la révéler ou non à Joanna vous appartient, bien sûr, mais si vous le faites, pouvez-vous lui transmettre la lettre de Renly ? Il pense beaucoup à sa sœur et aimerait obtenir une réponse._

_Amitiés,_

_Sansa._

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'est avec un grand sourire que Sansa tend une lettre venant de Pentos à Renly.

Son expression ravie réchauffe son cœur.

.

La peur finit par s'en aller.

Tous les matins, alors qu'elle s'assoit à la table du conseil restreint où l'attendent Jorah, Brienne, Davos, Sam, Gendry et Arya, Sansa se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

Il y a encore tant à faire pour reconstruire le royaume, pour effacer toutes les traces de feu et de sang, pour chasser les cendres, mais les Sept Couronnes sont entre de bonnes mains – les leurs.

Tous les matins, alors qu'ils discutent, Sansa se met à rêver du printemps.

.

C'est terrifiant de voir son ventre gonfler, de sentir le bébé bouger en elle. Il devient un peu plus réel chaque jour et Sansa se surprend de plus en plus souvent à se demander à quoi il ressemblera, s'il héritera des yeux verts des Lannister, si elle verra Tyrion en le regardant.

(Parfois, quand elle voit Gendry poser une main sur le ventre d'Arya et l'embrasser tendrement, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume. Elle est la reine mais une reine sans roi, et la solitude est parfois pesante.)

Un matin, elle surprend Jorah agenouillé devant le citronnier.

Il est en train de déverser le contenu d'une urne sur le sol, et Sansa comprend immédiatement de quoi il s'agit.

« Vous êtes à la maison, maintenant, » murmure t-il. « Je pense sans cesse à vous. Notre fille grandit si vite. J'aimerais tellement que vous soyez là pour la voir. »

Il se lève.

« Je vous aime. Maintenant, et à jamais. »

(Ses mots éveillent des échos douloureux en elle et elle referme la main sur son coquillage avec tristesse.)

.

Le temps passe si vite.

C'est ce que Sansa se dit un matin alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques semaines de l'accouchement – une pensée terrifiante.

(Elle ne se sent pas prête à devenir mère, pas du tout, elle a l'impression de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre quand bien même elle s'est occupée de Renly.)

C'est tout naturellement qu'elle rédige une nouvelle lettre.

_Cersei,_

_Je vais bientôt rencontrer mon enfant et je suis terrifiée._

_Je l'aime déjà si fort que mon cœur en tremble d'émotion. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de mal m'y prendre avec lui, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être capable de le protéger._

_Je vous écris parce que vous êtes une mère, parce que, peut-être, les mêmes craintes vous ont traversé l'esprit._

_J'aimerais que vous soyez là._

_Sansa_

.

Quand le moment est venu, Sansa souffre bien trop pour songer à la terreur qui ne l'a toujours pas quittée.

Brienne et Arya sont à ses côtés et elle broie leur phalanges en criant, criant, criant, elle a l'impression qu'on la déchire de l'intérieur, qu'elle est sur le point de mourir, est-ce que c'est ça que Yara a ressenti quand elle s'est écrasée sur les falaises ?

« Tu peux le faire, Sansa, » murmure Arya en posant l'autre main sur son propre ventre.

_Je sais ce que tu ressens, petite colombe. Ma pire crainte a toujours été que quelque chose arrive arrive à mes enfants._

« C'est... c'est trop difficile... » murmure t-elle après un nouveau hurlement.

« J'ai réussi à le faire, ma dame. Vous pouvez le faire aussi. »

_Ce monde est un endroit cruel, mais je pense que tu réussiras à le rendre meilleur et ton enfant pourra y grandir en paix._

« Vous y êtes presque, » l'encourage Sam. « Encore un effort. Vous y êtes presque. »

Nouveau cri.

_N'aie crainte. Tu as déjà élevé un enfant, même si tu ne l'as pas porté. Les louves veillent sur leurs petits aussi bien que les lionnes._

Quand elle a la voix brisé d'avoir trop crié, quand elle pense qu'elle va s'évanouir, complètement à bout de forces, c'est là que d'autres hurlements viennent rejoindre les siens.

(Le chant de la vie.)

« Tu l'as fait, Sansa ! » s'exclame Arya. « Tu l'as fait, grande sœur. »

« C'est un garçon, » lui apprend Sam quand il le dépose dans ses bras.

Sa vision est trouble mais alors qu'elle contemple cette petite chose rose et vagissante, son enfant, son louveteau, la chair de sa chair, son sang, c'est là que Sansa comprend que tout ira bien.

( _Je l'ai fait. J'ai réussi. Oh, je t'aime tellement. Je l'ai fait._ )

« Bienvenue, » murmure t-elle en le berçant. « Bienvenue, mon fils. »

_Tu seras une bonne mère, Sansa. J'en suis persuadée. N'en doute jamais._

.

Un peu plus tard, Jorah vient frapper à la porte de sa chambre et entre timidement.

« Félicitations, » lui murmure t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Le bébé s'est endormi dans ses bras.

« Merci, » répond t-elle en souriant. « Je suis si heureuse. »

« Comment s'appelle t-il ? » demande t-il.

Sansa n'hésite pas un seul instant avant de répondre :

« Jon. »

(Le regard rassurant d'un loup blanc se pose sur elle depuis l'au-delà.)

« Jon Stark. »

Jorah acquiesce doucement, ému.

« Il en serait très touché. »

Sansa sourit et caresse le crâne du bébé.

_Tu portes le nom d'un héros._

.

_Tyrion,_

_Vous avez un fils. L'accouchement a été long et douloureux mais il s'est bien passé, en partie grâce à Cersei – sa lettre m'a donné beaucoup de force._

_Je l'ai appelé Jon – j'espère qu'il sera aussi bon, gentil et honorable que son oncle. Il a vos yeux verts. Je lui parlerai de vous, bien entendu, je lui dirai que son père est un homme bon et je prie tous les dieux pour que nos chemins se recroisent un jour, pour que vous puissiez le rencontrer._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Sansa_

.

Arya donne naissance à une petite fille à peine quelques semaines plus tard et, même si la maternité était un destin auquel elle n'avait jamais aspiré, Sansa est sûre qu'elle n'a jamais vu sa petite sœur aussi radieuse qu'en cet instant.

« Félicitations, » murmure t-elle.

Une touffe de cheveux noirs recouvre le crâne de sa nièce.

« Merci. »

Gendry rayonne et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Sansa sourit, attendrie.

« Elle s'appelle Nymeria, » fait Arya avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Les yeux dorés de Lady lui reviennent en mémoire et une douce nostalgie enserre son cœur.

_Tu seras une grande guerrière, Nymeria. Exactement comme ta mère._

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elles ne sont que toutes les deux, Arya demande :

« Sansa... nous allons tous être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

(Elle a peur, elle a peur que cet aperçu de bonheur ne soit qu'une illusion, quelque chose qui s'effondrera exactement comme leur vie le jour où elles ont quitté Winterfell il y a toutes ces années.)

« Bien sûr, » répond Sansa en recouvrant sa main de la sienne. « Nous allons tous être heureux. »

.

Le bonheur est présent dans une infinité de petites choses.

Le bonheur, c'est voir son peuple lui sourire lorsqu'elle se promène dans les rues en pleine reconstruction de Port-Réal.

Le bonheur, c'est s'occuper de Jon, caresser ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux, se perdre dans ses yeux verts, assister à ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots.

Le bonheur, c'est de le regarder jouer avec les autres enfants quand ils transforment le Donjon Rouge en vaste terrain de jeux, les observer grandir.

Le bonheur, c'est donner de ses nouvelles à Tyrion et Cersei, voir le regard de Jorah s'illuminer quand ils lui font le récit de comment vont Jenny et Duncan et le visage de Renly se fendre d'un sourire lorsqu'il reçoit une lettre de Joanna.

Le bonheur, c'est regarder Arya et Brienne se battre dans la cour du Donjon sous le regard de Podrick, discuter de longues heures avec Jorah, voir le royaume prospérer.

Le bonheur, c'est ce à quoi elle goûte chaque jour, ce à quoi _ils_ goûtent chaque jour, et c'est la sensation la plus délicieuse au monde.

.

Lyra ressemble vraiment à Jorah mais Sansa décèle chez elle des traces de sa mère, sans doute parce que son visage sera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

« Que vais-je lui dire ? » lui demande un jour Jorah alors que Lyra vient de fêter ses trois ans.

Sansa ouvre la bouche mais est interrompue par Jon et Nymeria qui courent entre leurs jambes.

« Attention, les enfants ! »

Renly, qui est chargé de les surveiller, les rattrape.

« Pardon, Lady Sansa. Allez, venez... » fait-il en saisissant leurs petites mains.

Elle les regarde s'éloigner, attendrie, mais Jorah ne parvient pas à se détendre.

« Elle commence à poser des questions sur sa mère, » reprend t-il.

Son regard s'assombrit.

« Comment pourrais-je lui dire la vérité ? Elle serait si lourde à porter... bien trop lourde. »

Sansa pose une main sur son bras pour le rassurer.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre, d'accord ? »

« Oui... vous avez probablement raison. »

Lyra est une petite fille douce et gentille – il n'y aura jamais nulle trace de folie dans ses yeux bleus, Sansa s'en fait la promesse, et elle n'aura pas à subir le poids d'un héritage sanglant avant qu'elle ne soit plus grande.

(Ils ne lui voleront pas son enfance et son insouciance.)

.

« Mère ? »

« Oui, Jon ? »

Son fils est installé sur ses genoux alors qu'elle lui raconte une histoire. Sansa caresse ses cheveux blond-roux et dépose un baiser sur son front.

« Où est mon père ? »

« Tu te rappelles de cette carte que Sam t'a montrée, l'autre jour ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, ton père habite de l'autre côté de la mer, sur un autre continent. »

« Mais pourquoi il n'est pas ici ? »

« Il... il doit veiller sur certaines personnes, » explique t-elle d'une voix douce. « Mais tu le rencontreras un jour, je te le promets. Tu me crois ? »

« Moui... »

Après un nouveau baiser sur son front, elle reprend sa lecture.

(Jon n'est pas le seul à déplorer l'absence de Tyrion. Sansa se surprend à penser de plus en plus souvent à lui à mesure que les mois passent, et prie pour qu'ils soient bientôt tous réunis.)

.

Pour le dixième anniversaire de Renly, Sansa et Brienne lui ont préparé une surprise. Les yeux verts de l'enfant s'illuminent lorsqu'il brandit sa nouvelle épée – une véritable lame, cette fois, pas une simple épée d'entraînement.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclame t-il.

Il est encore incapable de la soulever à une seule main alors il la repose et observe la poignée incrustée de rubis.

« Tu es encore trop jeune pour t'en servir, » dit Brienne. « Mais quand tu seras plus âgé... »

« Quand je serai chevalier, » la coupe t-il avec une certaine insolence.

Elle hausse les sourcils.

« Nous verrons cela. »

« Tu peux lui donner le nom que tu veux, » dit Sansa.

C'est une épée d'or et de rubis, une épée faite pour un Lannister, aussi s'attend t-elle à quelque chose comme Rugissement-Écarlate ou encore Griffe-de-Lion.

C'est pour cela qu'elle tombe des nues lorsque, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, Renly répond :

« Cœur-de-Louve. »

(C'est vraiment le nom parfait parce que le cœur de Sansa s'est mis à battre plus vite.)

Il s'approche d'elle et l'enlace.

« Je n'oublierai jamais qui m'a élevé, Lady Sansa. »

Une larme roule sur sa joue alors qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux.

.

« Je suis heureuse, Yara. Je le suis vraiment. C'est un tel bonheur de voir grandir les enfants... j'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir ça. Je regrette toujours que tu ne sois pas ma reine... avec toi, tout aurait été si parfait. Jon t'aurait adorée, j'en suis sûre, même s'il est davantage érudit que guerrier... il doit tenir de son père. J'ai souvent l'impression que rien de grave ne pourra plus jamais arriver mais je doute, je doute sans cesse. Je ne suis jamais seule mais j'ai de temps en temps l'impression de l'être... être une reine solitaire est parfois bien difficile. J'essaye de me concentrer sur le présent et de ne pas trop m'en faire pour l'avenir... c'est le plus important. »

.

Des tragédies peuvent encore se produire, et c'est ce que Sansa apprend un matin quand elle reçoit une lettre en provenance de Pentos.

Lorsqu'elle la lit, elle a l'impression de ne plus avoir de souffle et elle devient livide.

« Sansa ? » fait Arya, inquiète.

Elle relève lentement la tête, les poings crispés. Mille émotions se bousculent en elle.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? » s'alarme Arya.

Sansa acquiesce gravement.

« Nous... nous allons devoir nous rendre à Castral Roc. »

« Castral Roc ? Pourquoi là-bas ? Que s'est-il passé, Sansa ? »

Mais Sansa ne répond pas.

Elle est loin, très loin de sa sœur, de Port-Réal, elle est loin de tout.

Inexplicablement, une larme solitaire roule sur sa joue.

.

(Les surprises du destin sont parfois bien cruelles.)


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny et Duncan sont des enfants traumatisés, et c'est quelque chose que Cersei et Tyrion apprennent dès la première nuit.

Quand le soleil se couche et que les premières étoiles apparaissent dans le ciel, les jumeaux se serrent l'un contre l'autre, tout simplement terrifiés.

« Où est Ser Jorah ? » gémit Duncan.

Cersei et Tyrion échangent un regard peiné. Les enfants sont si jeunes, ils n'ont pas véritablement conscience que le départ de Sansa et Jorah un peu plus tôt dans la journée était définitif, que c'est fini, qu'ils ne les reverront peut-être jamais et que la maison dans laquelle ils se trouvent est désormais leur foyer.

(Déjà tant de souffrance dans leur regard d'enfant – Tyrion supporte à peine de plonger ses yeux dans les leurs, peut-être parce qu'il se rappelle de celle de Daenerys.)

Joanna assiste à la scène un peu en retrait, les sourcils froncés, elle s'interroge sur la provenance de leurs larmes, elle qui n'a jamais connu que l'amour et la sécurité, exactement comme Cersei et Tyrion se l'étaient promis.

(Hélas, tous les enfants n'ont pas cette chance, et ils sont bien placés pour le savoir.)

« Tout va bien, les enfants, » murmure Tyrion d'un ton apaisant en leur prenant la main. « Venez avec moi. »

Ils sanglotent toujours quand ils se glissent dans le grand lit, leurs larmes tombent sans un bruit sur les draps, ils appellent Jorah, ils appellent même leur mère, celle qui leur a laissé un terrible héritage de deuil et de cendres.

Sans même se concerter, Cersei et Tyrion s'allongent à leur tour et les serrent contre eux jusqu'à ce que leurs larmes se tarissent.

Ils n'osent pas bouger de peur de les réveiller et finissent à leur tour par fermer les yeux.

.

Le lendemain, quand ils se réveillent, ce ne sont pas deux mais trois enfants qui dorment paisiblement entre eux.

Cersei caresse les boucles dorées de Joanna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Il va falloir faire preuve de patience avec Jenny et Duncan, beaucoup de patience et parfois, Cersei craint qu'elle n'y arrivera pas parce que la patience ne fait pas partie du peu de qualités qu'elle possède, et puis il suffit qu'elle repense à deux grands yeux mordorés pour qu'elle se sente un peu apaisée.

(Alyssa lui a appris tant de choses, et la patience en fait définitivement partie.)

Elle peut aider ces enfants, et elle le fera.

Une lionne n'abandonne jamais ses petits.

.

Joanna se révèle être d'une grande aide.

Durant les premiers jours, elle est la seule qui parvienne à faire naître un sourire sur leurs lèvres pâles, à faire s'illuminer un peu leurs yeux d'améthyste. Elle les entraîne dans la bibliothèque et leur lit des histoires pendant des heures, joue à la poupée avec eux ou leur court après sur la plage sous la surveillance de Cersei et Tyrion.

Et ça fonctionne, juste un peu, parce que leur petit lionceau parvient à effacer les terribles images qui hantent l'esprit des enfants dragon, même si ça ne dure qu'un temps, même si elles finissent inexorablement par revenir empoisonner leurs rêves.

Ils ont pris l'habitude de dormir avec les jumeaux parce que les entendre hurler est juste à crever le cœur, ils savent ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression d'être seuls au monde et d'avoir tout perdu.

(Il s'agit de quelque chose qu'il est impossible d'oublier.)

« J'ai tant de peine pour eux... » soupire Tyrion un soir alors que Joanna, Jenny et Duncan prennent leur bain et s'amusent à s'éclabousser.

« Moi aussi, » répond Cersei. « Mais ça va s'arranger, tu verras. »

« Depuis quand es-tu la plus optimiste de nous deux ? » s'esclaffe t-il.

Elle soupire et regarde la lune par la fenêtre avec beaucoup de nostalgie.

« Les gens changent. »

Elle a raison, bien sûr. La femme qu'il a devant lui n'a plus grand chose à voir avec cette reine emplie de haine désespérée qu'elle était autrefois et ce simple constat parvient à le faire sourire.

(Cersei est revenue de loin, de très loin, avec de la patience et de l'affection. Grâce à eux, les jumeaux peuvent le faire aussi.)

Ils peuvent former une famille heureuse.

Personne ne leur volera leur bonheur, cette fois.

.

(Ah, s'il avait su, Tyrion n'aurait jamais espéré comme ça, il se serait jeté dans les bras de Cersei et il aurait pleuré.)

.

Les jumeaux suivent Cersei partout, eux qui n'ont jamais eu de mère, pas vraiment, il ne se passe pas une heure sans que l'un d'eux ne demande à grimper sur ses genoux ou ne vienne se blottir contre elle, elle est la seule présence féminine dans leur entourage alors bien sûr qu'ils s'accrochent à elle.

Tyrion n'est pas étonné, comment pourrait-il l'être ?

(Ils ne sont pas les seuls dans cette maison à avoir fait un tel transfert.)

Il sait que Cersei craignait de ne pas parvenir à s'attacher à eux mais ses peurs se révèlent infondées. Elle brosse leurs cheveux d'argent et leur fredonne des berceuses et les embrasse sur le front avec tendresse – elle devient peu à peu leur mère.

« Ils t'adorent, » lui fait-il remarquer un soir alors que les jumeaux se sont endormis entre eux.

Les yeux verts de sa sœur s'illuminent.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Il voit bien que cette pensée la remplit de joie, quand bien même le fantôme de la prophétie revient la hanter de temps à autre.

« Absolument. Tu es leur mère, Cersei. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. »

Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur parce que Daenerys était folle, parce qu'elle n'a pas été à la hauteur, n'était pas en état de l'être, parce qu'elle n'a pas pu offrir une vie dorée à ses enfants, parce qu'elle ne demeurera à jamais qu'une étrangère pour eux.

Jenny et Duncan se montrent un peu plus distants avec lui mais c'est normal. Un père, ils en ont déjà un, même s'il est à des lieues et des lieues de Pentos, même s'ils ne le reverront peut-être jamais – même s'ils finiront peut-être par l'oublier.

Ce n'est pas si grave, bien sûr, cela ne l'empêche pas de les aimer mais une part de lui ne peut s'empêcher d'être peiné.

(L'image des yeux de Sansa vient flotter dans son esprit, il se demande si la vie est en train de grandir dans son ventre.)

Cersei perçoit sa peine, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle se penche pour l'embrasser sur le front en murmurant :

« Bonne nuit, petit lionceau. »

La nuit de Tyrion est peuplée de paisibles rêves où la tristesse et le deuil n'existent plus et où Cersei, lui et les enfants vivent heureux pour toujours.

.

(Le pauvre n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que le rêve allait virer au cauchemar.)

.

La première fois que Sansa lui envoie une lettre, le cœur de Tyrion bondit de joie et un immense sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Ça a fonctionné, » dit-il à Cersei en réponse à son regard interrogateur. « Sansa est enceinte. »

Une drôle de chaleur se répand en lui.

Sansa est enceinte.

Sansa porte un enfant. _Son_ enfant.

C'est un étrange sentiment d'euphorie mêlé de tristesse parce qu'il ne verra pas son ventre s'arrondir, il ne la verra pas poser les mains dessus avec un sourire rêveur sur leslèvre, exactement comme le faisait Cersei, il ne sera pas là pour assister à l'accouchement.

Comme toujours, Cersei devine ses pensées. Elle lui attrape le bras et l'attire contre elle.

« Ça va aller, » lui murmure t-elle.

« Je suis heureux pour elle, je le suis vraiment. Simplement... j'aurais aimé être près d'elle. »

« Je sais. »

Il lève les yeux vers elle et sourit face à son regard inquiet.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis heureux ici, avec toi, avec les enfants. »

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était seul au monde, comme si le louveteau dans le ventre de Sansa était sa seule famille.

Une famille, il en a une, et il l'aime plus que tout.

(Il ne sera plus jamais seul.)

.

_Sansa,_

_Nous allons très bien, je vous remercie. Je suis véritablement heureux pour vous et je me réjouis de cette nouvelle._

_Vous serez une mère formidable – ce louveteau ne pouvait pas espérer mieux._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Tyrion_

.

Parfois, quand elle regarde Tyrion, Cersei surprend une lueur familière dans ses yeux, celle de la mélancolie, elle sait bien qu'il regrette de ne pas être auprès de Sansa pendant sa grossesse même s'il lui assure qu'il est heureux.

(Et elle espère vraiment que c'est le cas parce qu'elle est heureuse avec lui et les enfants, malgré ces deux trous dans son cœur qu'elle ne parvient jamais à oublier totalement.)

Cersei aime regarder le ciel, la nuit – c'est un peu comme regarder dans le passé.

Les étoiles sont Jaime, ce sont celles qui brillaient dans ses yeux, ce qu'il est devenu, quelque chose de brillant et de lumineux, quelque chose qui la réchauffe un peu quand elle se sent gelée.

La lune est Alyssa, l'astre qu'elle lui a promis de contempler en pensant à elle, une lueur douce et rassurante, exactement comme la chaleur qui se dégageait des baisers qu'elles partageaient.

_Où es-tu ? As-tu découvert des terres inexplorées ? Es-tu heureuse ? Penses-tu toujours à moi ?_

Elle verse quelques larmes, parfois, et c'est Tyrion qui les essuie quand il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

Un soir, Cersei se rend compte à quel point il lui est devenu indispensable. Il y a probablement une forme de codépendance là-dedans mais ce qui les lie, c'est fort, c'est beau, et c'est quelque chose à quoi elle ne voudra jamais renoncer.

Cersei a besoin de Tyrion et Tyrion a besoin de Cersei – c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Et, alors qu'elle le serre contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux, elle réalise qu'elle n'imagine pas sa vie sans lui.

.

(Tyrion non plus n'imagine pas sa vie sans elle. Dommage pour lui.)

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Cersei reçoit une lettre de Sansa.

_Cersei,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'étais persuadée que tout se passerait bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter. Je ne suis pas mariée et l'identité du père de mon enfant demeurera secrète. Que vont donc penser les autres seigneurs ? Je crains qu'ils ne le considèrent comme un bâtard et refusent de le reconnaître comme mon héritier et leur futur souverain._

_J'ai besoin de vos conseils._

_Sansa_

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir flattée à l'idée que Sansa lui demande conseil. Elle sera une grande reine, Cersei en est certaine, mais le doute est parfaitement naturel.

(Et elle en sait quelque chose.)

Elle hésite à peine avant d'écrire sa réponse.

.

Il y a de petites victoires.

Il y a le jour où Jenny grimpe sur les genoux de Tyrion et passe ses petits bras autour de son cou en lui demandant s'il peut lui raconter une histoire.

Il y a le jour où Duncan, qui commence à savoir lire, raconte une histoire à sa jumelle et à Joanna, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

Il y a le jour où les jumeaux offrent un gros coquillage qu'ils ont trouvé sur la plage à Cersei.

Il y a le jour où ils sont capables de s'endormir seuls sans verser une seule larme.

Il y a toutes ces petites victoires mais aux yeux de Cersei et Tyrion, elles sont immenses.

.

Personne ne vient leur poser de questions sur les deux nouveaux enfants qui habitent désormais avec eux.

Tyrion et Cersei sont puissants.

Jenny et Duncan seront en sécurité avec eux.

Tout ira bien.

.

Une nouvelle reine siégera bientôt sur le Trône de Fer, et c'est quelque chose que Cersei apprend un matin alors qu'elle reçoit une nouvelle lettre de Sansa.

_Cersei,_

_Un concile a eu lieu pour désigner le nouveau souverain mais rien ne s'est passé comme je l'espérais. Les autres seigneurs... ils veulent que ce soit moi. Ils veulent que je sois leur reine._

_Je ne veux pas de cette couronne, je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir, je ne veux pas m'assoir sur le Trône de Fer et pourtant ils semblent tous persuadée que je suis la mieux placée pour faire renaître le royaume de ses cendres._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_J'espère que vous serez en mesure de m'aider à y voir plus clair._

_Sansa_

Une fois encore, elle n'éprouve nulle difficulté à répondre.

.

(Quand la nouvelle du couronnement de Sansa Stark se répand à travers le monde, Cersei sourit avec fierté et songe que le bon monarque siège enfin sur le Trône de Fer.)

.

Il y a aussi de grandes victoires.

Un matin, alors que Cersei se glisse dans la chambre des jumeaux pour les réveiller, ils se jettent à son cou et ce qu'ils disent la font pleurer d'émotion.

« Mère ! Mère ! »

(Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait probablement savouré sa victoire finale sur Daenerys Targaryen, la transformation des petits dragons en lionceaux, mais en cet instant elle ne pense pas à la reine déchue – elle ne voit que les enfants, _ses_ enfants, et tout ce qui lui traverse l'esprit est l'amour qu'elle leur porte et la joie qu'ils lui procurent.)

Chacun de leurs sourires vaut bien plus qu'un océan d'or et de sang – connaître enfin le bonheur commence à leur faire oublier ces années grises passées dans le Donjon Rouge.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle s'est attachée à eux et ils sont désormais si profondément enracinés dans son cœur qu'il serait impossible de les en déloger. Elle les aime comme s'ils étaient d'elle et les voir la considérer comme leur mère lui procure plus de joie que n'importe quelle stupide couronne, y compris celle que Jenny considère comme son jouet préféré, celle qui est tachée d'un sang dont elle ne soupçonnera jamais la présence.

Tyrion pleure lui aussi, un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils se précipitent sur lui et l'appellent _Oncle Tyrion_ en riant.

(Ils imitent Joanna, réalise Cersei un peu plus tard. Ils imitent celle qui est désormais leur grande sœur.)

Il lui semble que le sourire de son petit frère n'a jamais été aussi éclatant.

.

Quelque chose chiffonne cependant Cersei et elle se sent totalement démunie à chaque fois que Duncan dépose un innocent baiser sur les lèvres de Jenny.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demande t-elle à Tyrion un matin alors qu'ils viennent d'assister à une nouvelle scène de ce type. « Je... je me sens incapable de leur dire que ce qu'ils font est mal. »

(Elle serait la pire hypocrite du monde si elle le faisait.)

« Mais... je sais que... je sais que c'est censé l'être et... »

Les mots se bousculent dans son esprit, se renversent et viennent à lui manquer. Tous les doutes que Jaime et elle avaient lui reviennent en mémoire, ceux qu'ils ont étouffé avec désespoir parce qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout et refusaient que quoi que ce soit se mette sur leur chemin, y compris des principes moraux qui n'avaient pas de sens pour eux.

Tyrion la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui offre un petit sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Cersei. »

Elle s'est toujours demandé pourquoi jamais il ne les a jugés pour ce que le reste du monde considérait comme un crime odieux – peut-être aimait-il trop Jaime pour ça.

(Peut-être l'aimait-il aussi, tout au fond de son cœur.)

« J'ai une idée. »

Au coucher du soleil, ils prennent les jumeaux sur leurs genoux et caressent leurs beaux cheveux d'argents.

« Écoutez, » commence Tyrion. « Je sais... je sais qu'on vous a dit que vous alliez vous marier, un jour. »

Ils échangent un regard et s'esclaffent, les yeux brillants. La gorge de Cersei se noue.

« Mais sachez que cette époque est révolue, » reprend t-il. « Quand vous serez plus grands, vous serez libre d'épouser qui vous le souhaitez. »

Ils froncent les sourcils.

« Et si nous voulons toujours nous marier ? » demande Jenny.

(Jaime lui répétait qu'il l'épouserait, un jour, quand ils étaient enfants, Jaime la prenait par la main et déposait de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Cersei a envie de fondre en larmes.)

Voyant qu'elle est complètement dépassée par les événements, c'est encore une fois Tyrion qui prend la parole :

« Eh bien... nous en rediscuterons dans quelques années, » conclut-il.

Cersei regarde les jumeaux s'éloigner en courant pour aller retrouver Joanna, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je... je n'essayerai pas de les séparer. »

Tyrion se tourne vers elle.

« Je sais... je sais qu'un frère et une sœur ne sont pas censés s'aimer de cette façon mais on ne choisit pas qui on aime. Je rêve encore d'un monde où Jaime et moi n'aurions pas été obligés de nous cacher. Je serai incapable de les séparer s'ils souhaitent être ensemble. »

Il acquiesce lentement. Il comprend, bien sûr qu'il comprend, peut-être parce que lui aussi rêve encore d'une vie où son frère et sa sœur dorés se marient à Castral Roc et vivent heureux pour toujours.

C'est un problème complexe et ils savent tous les deux qu'il n'y a ni bonne, ni mauvaise réponse – la raison n'a pas sa place ici, pas quand l'amour est concerné.

« Nous verrons bien comment évolue la situation, » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Cersei acquiesce.

Dans ses rêves, Jaime lui demande sa main alors qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle porte un nouveau lionceau dans son ventre.

Elle se réveille en pleurant.

.

Le nom des lions est de retour à Westeros. C'est ce que Cersei et Tyrion apprennent en recevant une lettre de la nouvelle reine des Sept Couronnes.

Renly Snow s'appelle désormais Renly Lannister.

Leur neveu. Le fils de Jaime. Le frère de Joanna.

Un lion.

« Je suis heureux pour lui, » sourit Tyrion. « Il méritait de savoir qui était son père. »

Dire que Cersei est heureuse de l'existence de cet enfant serait un mensonge. C'est un rappel du fait que Jaime est parti ( _qu'elle l'a repoussé_ ), qu'il a aimé une autre femme qu'elle. Cependant, elle est bien obligée d'admettre que Renly est un petit garçon adorable. Jaime aurait été fier de lui, si fier, comme il aurait été fier de Joanna.

La lettre qu'il a écrite à sa sœur repose sur la table. Cersei se tord les mains.

« Je ne prévoyais pas de lui dire la vérité avant plusieurs années, » admet-elle.

S'ils lui révèlent que Renly est son frère, ils devront forcément lui expliquer au moins une partie du reste de l'histoire.

« Elle a presque sept ans, » répond Tyrion.

« C'est jeune. »

« C'est jeune, » confirme t-il.

Ils gardent le silence pendant de longues minutes.

« J'imagine que Renly sera déçu s'il n'a pas de réponse... » soupire Cersei.

(Les ombres de toutes ses craintes dansent dans des yeux.)

C'est peut-être le souvenir de l'enfant qui ressemble tant à son père qui la fait prendre une décision, le souvenir de ses lèvres contre celles de Jaime, cet amour dans son cœur qui ne s'éteindra jamais.

« Allons chercher Joanna. »

.

Ils font asseoir la petite fille dans un fauteuil. Tyrion s'assoit sur le rebord tandis que Cersei s'accroupit face à elle.

« Tu as reçu une lettre, petit lionceau. Une lettre de Renly. »

Ses yeux émeraude ( _les yeux de Jaime_ ) s'illuminent aussitôt.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui. Tiens, la voilà. »

Elle s'en saisit avec empressement et la lit rapidement, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Le cœur de Cersei bat si vite qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va exploser, océan écarlate de douleur et de sang.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, Joanna a l'air perplexe.

« Alors... Renly est mon frère ? »

« Oui, » confirme Tyrion. « Ton demi-frère, plus précisément. »

« Il dit que son... que notre père s'appelle Jaime _Lannister_. »

C'est une petite fille intelligente – les rouages s'imbriquent rapidement dans son esprit.

« Vous vous appelez aussi Lannister, tous les deux. »

Joanna a toujours cru qu'elle portait le nom de sa mère, c'était tellement plus simple que de lui révéler la vérité.

« Jaime... » commence Cersei. « Ton père... ton père, il était... »

(Elle n'y arrivera pas. C'est trop dur, et elle a trop peur – elle n'y arrivera pas.)

Tyrion glisse sa main dans la sienne et la serre fort. Ses yeux ne sont qu'encouragements et compréhension.

 _Tu peux le faire_ , semble t-il dire.

Alors Cersei cesse d'avoir peur et se jette à l'eau.

« Ton père était notre frère, » avoue t-elle. « Mon frère jumeau. »

Elle se retient de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir apparaître le dégoût dans ceux de Joanna. Rien de tel ne se passe, pourtant.

« Oh. »

C'est tout ce que la petite fille trouve à dire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? »

Cersei sent que si elle attend pour répondre, elle n'en aura plus jamais le courage.

« Parce que... parce que certains pensent qu'un frère et une sœur ne devraient pas avoir d'enfants ensemble... qu'ils ne devraient pas s'aimer de cette façon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas, Joanna... »

Elle n'a nullement l'air de trouver ça répugnant et au fond, ce n'est pas si étonnant. Jamais ils n'ont parlé d'inceste devant elle, jamais ils ne lui ont appris que c'était quelque chose de mal. Pourquoi serait-elle dégoûtée ?

« Mais je veux que tu saches que ton père t'aimait, petit lionceau, même s'il ne t'a jamais connue. Il t'aimait alors que tu étais encore dans mon ventre. »

Joanna sourit, pourtant quelque chose semble encore la tracasser.

« Comment peut-il être mon père et celui de Renly ? »

Cersei soupire douloureusement.

« Ton père a aimé une autre femme. »

« Pourquoi ? Il vous aimait _vous_ , non ? »

Tyrion passe une main dans ses boucles blondes.

« L'amour, c'est très compliqué, Joanna. »

« Comme les grandes personnes ? »

Il s'esclaffe.

« Comme les grandes personnes. »

« Hmm... »

Le soulagement envahit Cersei. Cela s'est bien passé, même très bien – elle n'en espérait pas tant.

« Est-ce que je peux répondre à Renly ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Oui ! »

Elle saute sur le sol et quitte la pièce en trombe. Cersei se passe une main sur le visage.

« Tu vois, » lui dit Tyrion. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant. »

« Oui... tu as raison. »

(Oh, Joanna posera sans doute d'autres questions à l'avenir mais la réponse de Cersei ne changera jamais : ses parents s'aimaient, et c'est tout ce qui compte.)

« Quand tu as mentionné Brienne, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous demander comment on fait les bébés... » glisse Tyrion en gloussant.

Cersei roule des yeux.

« Elle a _sept ans_ , Tyrion ! »

« Nous n'échapperons pas à cette discussion pour toujours. »

« Tu te feras très certainement une joie de tout lui expliquer. Après tout, tu es un expert en la matière. »

Il rit, mais son rire sonne faux, une note de tristesse y pointe, et Cersei se rend compte de sa maladresse.

« Pardon, » dit-elle. « Je ne voulais pas... »

« Ne t'en fais pas. L'enfant de Sansa sera heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

 _C'est aussi ton enfant_ , veut dire Cersei, mais cela ne ferait que le rendre un peu plus triste alors elle ne le fait pas.

A la place, elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui propose d'emmener les enfants sur la plage.

.

Tyrion se fait plus mélancolique à mesure que les mois passent. Cersei le remarque souvent fixer la mer avec regret, comme s'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être de l'autre côté.

(Elle connaît bien ce regard, c'est celui qu'elle a quand elle contemple la lune et les étoiles toutes les nuits.)

Un soir, alors qu'il lui tourne le dos et peine à s'endormir, elle passe un bras autour de lui et enfouit le visage dans son cou pour le réconforter. Il pousse un long soupir.

« Je pensais que ce serait facile, tu sais. D'ailleurs, c'était facile... il n'y a pas plus simple que de concevoir un enfant. »

Il rit amèrement.

« J'étais heureux d'aider Sansa mais je ne pensais pas à tout ce que je manquerais. Je ne serai pas là pour l'accouchement, je ne serai pas là pour assister aux premiers sourires, aux premiers mots ou aux premiers pas de cet enfant, et... ça fait mal. »

Elle l'entend ravaler un sanglot alors elle le serre un peu plus fort parce qu'elle sait qu'aucun de ses mots ne parviendrait à le faire se sentir mieux.

Tyrion se retourne et se serre contre elle. Cersei l'embrasse sur le front.

« Tu n'es pas seul, petit frère. »

« Je sais. »

Le silence retombe pendant quelques minutes.

« Cersei ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Même si elle ne peut pas les voir en raison de l'obscurité, elle devine les larmes dans ses yeux. Ils ont traversé un océan de colère, de reproches et de chagrin tous les deux, ils ont enfin touché la terre du pardon et de l'avenir et rien ne viendra les en déloger, pas vrai ?

« Bien sûr. »

« Promis ? »

Tyrion, bien qu'étant le plus mature d'eux deux, n'a au fond jamais vraiment cessé d'être un enfant orphelin qui a été abandonné trop de fois.

« Promis. »

Il se blottit contre elle et ferme les yeux, rassuré.

.

(Ah, si Cersei avait su, elle n'aurait jamais fait cette promesse – ça aurait peut-être fait moins mal.)

.

La lettre tant attendue arrive un matin chaud et ensoleillé. Tyrion se tourne vers Cersei, radieux.

« J'ai un fils. »

(Le plus fou est qu'il l'aime de tout son cœur, même si ce bébé est à des lieues et des lieues de lui.)

« Il s'appelle Jon. »

Il pense au Loup Blanc, à cet homme bon qui a eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de Daenerys Targaryen. Il serait honoré, il en est sûr.

« Félicitations, » lui dit Cersei avec un petit sourire après avoir lu à son tour la lettre.

Celui de Tyrion s'efface rapidement, remplacé par une lancinante tristesse.

(Pourquoi Sansa apparaît-elle chaque nuit dans ses rêves, pourquoi se voit-il élever leur fils à ses côtés ?)

Cersei le prend complètement au dépourvu lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« Tu peux aller les rejoindre. »

Il cligne des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Sansa. Ton fils. Ta famille. Tu peux aller les rejoindre. Je... je ne te retiendrai pas. »

Chaque mot semble lui coûter. C'est tentant, très tentant et au fond, une part de lui a envie de monter sur le premier navire à destination de Westeros et d'aller rencontrer ce petit louveteau aux yeux verts et, peut-être, de faire fondre le cœur de sa mère.

Une part de lui seulement.

Joanna, Jenny et Duncan déboulent dans la pièce en riant – ils sont en train de se courir après. Ils sortent aussi rapidement qu'ils sont entrés.

Tyrion secoue la tête.

« Ma famille est ici, » affirme t-il. « C'est ici qu'est ma place. »

(Comment pourrait-il partir sans un regard en arrière ? Cersei et les enfants ont besoin de lui et il a besoin d'eux.)

Tel le soleil qui chasse la nuit, le sourire de Cersei renaît de ses cendres et se fait lumineux.

.

Cersei lâche la lettre sans même s'en apercevoir.

Les sourcils froncés, elle la ramasse, la main parcourue d'un imperceptible tremblement.

Elle hausse les épaules.

L'émotion, sans doute.

.

Le bonheur est comme un rayon de soleil.

Il finit toujours par être caché par un nuage.

Les larmes sont comme des gouttes de pluie.

.

Cela commence par de petites choses, si insignifiantes que Tyrion ne remarque rien.

Cersei laisse parfois tomber un objet sur le sol mais ce n'est pas par maladresse, c'est comme si elle n'avait soudainement plus de forces dans les mains.

Parfois, quand elle est allongée, Cersei a l'impression fugace qu'elle ne trouvera jamais l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever.

Cersei est de plus en plus fatiguée, elle s'endort de plus en plus tôt et se lève de plus en plus tard, à tel point que Tyrion se moque d'elle et lui demande si elle est devenue paresseuse.

Cersei sourit et ne relève pas, elle est trop fière pour montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse et elle ne veut pas l'inquiéter, et encore moins inquiéter les enfants.

Mais au fond, elle sait.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

.

Cersei a le mince espoir que ça va passer, que ce n'est qu'un coup de fatigue passager. Elle vieillit, après tout, elle a cinquante ans, le temps où elle était jeune et vigoureuse est définitivement révolu.

(Ça ne passe pas, bien sûr.)

Tyrion et les enfants ne se doutent de rien, elle fait tout pour leur dissimuler son état mais intérieurement, elle crève de trouille.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Cette question la hante à chaque instant.

Un matin, lasse de vivre dans cette incertitude terrifiante, elle s'éclipse discrètement pendant que Tyrion joue avec les enfants et se rend chez la première guérisseuse dont le nom lui vient à l'esprit, celle qui l'a déjà aidée par le passé.

Erlyna Sorren fronce les sourcils quand elle lui ouvre la porte, quand elle croise son regard désespéré.

(L'inconscient de Cersei a compris ce qu'elle-même ignore encore.)

Alors, très lentement, Cersei s'assoit sur une chaise et lui décrit ses symptômes d'une voix blanche.

Les yeux d'Erlyna parlent pour elle bien avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

.

A peine une heure plus tard, Cersei titube jusqu'à la plage, les mains tremblantes, et se laisse tomber sur le sable.

Lorsque Tyrion, parti à sa recherche, la retrouve quelques heures plus tard, elle est toujours dans la même position, à genoux, la tête entre les mains, et quand leurs yeux se croisent, son regard est vide.

.

Cersei ne lui fournit aucune explication et il en vient à penser que c'est un de ces jours où le vide dans son cœur se fait un peu trop douloureux, où l'absence de Jaime et Alyssa lui fait un peu trop mal, alors il se contente de la prendre par le bras et de la ramener à la maison.

Quand les enfants se jettent dans ses bras pour l'accueillir, son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

(Ce n'est pas normal.)

Alors Tyrion commence à avoir peur lui aussi.

.

Cersei passe la semaine suivante dans un étrange état. Elle se sent vide, si vide, elle a l'impression d'être en train de se décomposer, ce qui est d'une certaine façon le cas. Tyrion, les enfants, ses devoirs de magistrate – tout ça lui paraît lointain, si lointain.

Un froid polaire a recouvert son cœur, comme s'il s'était déjà arrêté de battre.

Tyrion lui jette des regards de plus en plus inquiets, elle répugne à le regarder dans les yeux, elle répugne à y voir la fissure qui va bientôt y apparaître, émeraudes brisées qui sont un parfait reflet des siennes.

Il va bien falloir qu'elle le lui dise, pourtant. Il finira de toute façon par l'apprendre.

Alors, un soir, au coucher du soleil, elle le prend par le bras et l'entraîne dans les jardins. Ils s'assoient sur un banc et gardent le silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu as dû remarquer que j'étais particulièrement fatiguée, ces derniers temps. »

En cet instant, Tyrion ne songe pas un seul instant à se moquer d'elle – lui aussi a compris, d'une certaine façon.

« Oui... » répond t-il, hésitant.

Cersei a l'impression de se tenir au bord d'un précipice et la chute est la seule issue possible. Alors, elle saute.

« Je suis allée voir Erlyna Sorren. »

Il hausse les sourcils, surpris.

Pour la première fois, Cersei plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je suis malade, Tyrion. »

Silence.

« Alors... elle t'a donné un traitement ? » demande t-il de sa voix d'enfant naïf.

(Pourquoi est-ce aussi difficile ?)

« Il n'y a pas de traitement. »

Silence.

L'horreur apparaît dans les yeux de son petit frère.

« C'est une étrange maladie, une maladie qui n'a même pas de nom. Une voleuse de forces. Je... je vais progressivement perdre toute mon énergie. Je vais devenir de plus en plus maladroite, je vais tomber de plus en plus souvent. Un jour, je n'aurai même plus la force de me lever. Et... et quand le moment sera venu, mon cœur... »

Sa voix est si faible qu'elle n'est pas sûre qu'il l'entende.

« Mon cœur s'arrêtera de battre. Il ne me reste que quelques années à vivre. »

Un effroyable silence s'abat sur eux.

Tyrion secoue la tête et se lève.

« Il y a forcément un traitement. »

« Tyrion... »

« Nous le trouverons. Nous trouverons le meilleur guérisseur d'Essos. J'étudierai tous les livres de médecine que je pourrai trouver. Nous écumerons le monde entier s'il le faut. »

« Tyrion... »

« Tu guériras et... »

« Tyrion ! »

La voix de Cersei se fait sèche, cassante, et un peu désespérée, aussi.

« Il n'y a pas de traitement. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

« Le mari d'Erlyna Sorren était atteint de cette maladie et rien n'a pu le sauver. Cette maladie est trop rare pour que quiconque s'y soit intéressé. »

« Alors tu abandonnes ? »

Une pointe de colère est apparue dans sa voix.

« Je ne veux pas passer le reste de mes jours à courir après quelque chose qui n'existe pas et... »

« Tu abandonnes. »

Des larmes de rage perlent au coin de ses yeux.

« Tu nous abandonnes. Ta famille. Tu nous abandonnes. »

« Tyrion... »

« Tu avais promis que nous serions toujours ensemble. »

Cersei ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sort. Bien sûr qu'elle lui a fait cette promesse, et elle voulait la tenir, elle le voulait vraiment, cette fois, elle ne voulait pas encore le trahir, mais comment se battre contre un ennemi invisible qui la ronge de l'intérieur ?

« Tu avais promis ! » insiste Tyrion.

Il y a une vraie blessure dans ses yeux, la même qui vient de fissurer son cœur.

« Je... je... »

« Tu n'es qu'une garce égoïste ! »

_Clac !_

Tyrion masse sa joue douloureuse alors que la main de Cersei est toujours suspendue en l'air. Elle écarquille les yeux, ayant à peine conscience de ce qui vient de se passer.

« Je... »

Mais Tyrion ne l'écoute pas : après un dernier regard furieux, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

Cersei se prend la tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer.

.

Quand la nuit tombe et qu'ils se glissent dans leur lit, il ne lui accorde pas un regard et lui tourne obstinément le dos.

Il fait semblant de ne pas entendre ses larmes couler.

.

Tyrion ignore Cersei, maintenant, il ignore cette sœur qui refuse de se battre pour rester en vie, pour sa famille.

Pour _lui_.

(Elle lui a promis qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble et elle a rompu sa promesse. Elle l'a trahi. Encore une fois.)

Même les enfants finissent par se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne parlez plus à Mère ? » lui demande Jenny un après-midi alors qu'ils sont dans la bibliothèque.

Duncan et Joanna relèvent aussitôt la tête de leur livre. Tyrion soupire.

« Nous nous sommes disputés, » avoue t-il.

« Mais vous allez vous réconcilier ? » lance Duncan.

Il se force à sourire.

« Bien sûr. »

(Cette fois, ce n'est pas Cersei la menteuse.)

.

Cersei reste forte devant les enfants mais dès qu'ils ne sont pas là, elle s'effondre, et pas à cause de la maladie.

Tyrion ne veut plus d'elle.

Se rend t-il compte à quel point elle a mal de le voir se tenir à distance d'elle ? Sait-il combien elle regrette leurs chamailleries et leurs confidences ?

(Sait-il combien elle l'aime ?)

Elle passe ses journées à se morfondre et à regarder par la fenêtre en pensant à Alyssa et Jaime, en regrettant leurs lèvres et leurs étreintes – en regrettant la sensation de se sentir aimée.

Son agonie durera des années, des années de solitude triste et glacée, quelque chose de plus terrible encore que les flammes du dragon.

Peut-être est-ce là une forme poétique de justice, après tout.

Elle n'aurait pas dû survivre.

.

Un soir, Tyrion reçoit la visite d'un être cher dans ses rêves. Lorsqu'il aperçoit Jaime, il se précipite vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras mais son frère l'arrête d'un regard contrarié.

« Tu es un idiot. »

Tyrion en reste bouche bée.

« Cersei a besoin de toi, Tyrion, plus que jamais. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à la laisser seule ? »

« Elle m'abandonne. C'est elle qui va me laisser seul. C'est elle qui va... »

« _Tyrion_. »

Jaime s'agenouille.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle le fait de gaieté de cœur ? »

« Je... non, bien sûr que non, mais... »

« Cersei est une lionne. S'il y avait un moyen, elle ferait tout pour le trouver. »

Tyrion baisse la tête, soudainement honteux de lui-même.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime. »

« Alors veille sur elle, je t'en prie. Ne la laisse pas mourir seule. »

Tyrion a les larmes aux yeux lorsque Jaime le serre contre lui.

« Je te le promets. »

Lorsqu'il se réveille, le soleil brille dans le ciel et le lit est vide, triste aperçu de l'avenir qui va être le sien.

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

.

C'est alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il est condamné à la perdre que Tyrion s'aperçoit de la place qu'a prise sa sœur dans sa vie.

Cersei est la dernière personne qu'il voit le soir avant de s'endormir et la première qu'il voit le matin en ouvrant les yeux.

Cersei est celle qui connaît tout de lui, ses plus sombres secrets et ses rêves brisés, elle est celle qui rit même quand ses blagues ne sont pas drôles, elle est celle qui pleure avec lui quand leur tristesse se fait trop grande.

Cersei est celle qui le réconforte de ses cauchemars et le serre contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, Cersei est celle qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux et l'embrasse sur le front, celle qui l'appelle _mon petit lionceau_ et veille sur lui avec son cœur de mère.

D'une certaine façon, Cersei est la femme de sa vie. Pas au sens commun du terme, bien sûr, il n'est pas amoureux d'elle et ne la désire pas mais paradoxalement, ce qu'il ressent pour elle est bien plus fort, bien plus puissant.

Cersei va mourir et cette simple pensée lui donne envie de hurler et de tout casser, c'est injuste, ils ne méritent pas ça, n'ont-ils pas déjà assez souffert ?

Jaime a raison.

Il ne peut pas être égoïste, il ne peut pas la punir pour quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable.

Il ne peut pas la laisser souffrir seule.

Alors, la nuit suivante, il se blottit contre elle et enfouit le visage dans son cou avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il s'accroche à elle avec désespoir, comme si ce simple geste allait suffire à la retenir, à chasser cette maudite maladie qui lui vole toutes ses forces.

Cersei lui rend son étreinte et se met elle aussi à pleurer.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, » murmure t-il.

Tyrion s'aperçoit qu'il tremble, comme si c'étaient ses forces à lui qui étaient en train de disparaître.

« Tu es ma sœur. »

Ses mots sont un souffle où retentit toute l'ampleur de son chagrin.

« Tu es ma mère. »

Les larmes de Cersei tombent sur son visage et il ne cherche pas à les essuyer parce qu'elles lui rappellent qu'elle est encore en vie, que sa peau est chaude et que son cœur bat, qu'elle est avec lui – qu'il n'est pas seul.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît, » gémit-il. « Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Elle l'embrasse sur le front et le serre un peu plus fort.

« Dors, petit lionceau. Je suis là. »

Épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré, Tyrion finit par sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

.

( _Je suis là_ , a dit Cersei, mais pour combien de temps encore ?)

.

Tyrion est toujours blotti contre Cersei quand il ouvre les yeux. Elle est visiblement réveillée depuis un moment et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Je... je suis désolé, » bredouille t-il. « Ma réaction était si égoïste, je... »

Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est oublié. »

Ses yeux s'humidifient.

« Tu... tu vas te battre, n'est-ce pas ? » demande t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle lui offre un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr. Je suis une lionne, après tout. »

Il acquiesce douloureusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Cersei réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je veux être avec toi et les enfants. Rien d'autre ne compte. »

Il l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Ça me va. »

.

Pour se rassurer, Tyrion songe qu'il a encore plusieurs années devant lui avant que Cersei ne succombe et parfois, il parvient même à se convaincre que tout va bien.

Cersei est une survivante, une battante, c'est quelque chose dont il ne doute jamais. Les enfants ne soupçonnent rien et c'est tant mieux, ils ne veulent pas briser leurs cœurs d'enfants comme le leur a été brisé trop de fois, ils veulent être heureux encore un peu.

Ils veulent continuer de voir Joanna sourire à chaque fois qu'elle reçoit une lettre de Renly, ils veulent la voir devenir un peu plus belle chaque jour, ils veulent continuer de lui parler de Jaime et de voir ses yeux briller.

Ils veulent continuer de voir les jumeaux grandir et s'épanouir, ils veulent encore entendre leurs rires et les voir si bien s'entendre avec leur grande sœur.

(Ils veulent beaucoup de choses – c'est dommage que la mort ait décidé de s'en mêler.)

.

Le jour des huit ans de Joanna, ils lui font une surprise. Lorsqu'elle brandit l'épée d'entraînement qu'ils ont fait faire pour elle, elle se jette dans leurs bras.

« Alors je peux ? Je peux m'entraîner, maintenant ? »

« Oui, » confirme Cersei avec le sourire. « J'espère que tu es prête, ta première leçon aura lieu cet après-midi. »

« Génial ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Renly ! »

Et elle se précipite hors de la pièce, impatiente de rédiger sa prochaine lettre. Cersei pense avec beaucoup de nostalgie à Alyssa, à l'époque où elles s'entraînaient, où elles s'aimaient.

_J'espère que tu as trouvé le bonheur, où que tu sois. Tu me manques tellement._

Elle pense à Jaime, aussi, le meilleur chevalier que les Sept Couronnes aient jamais connu, le plus courageux et le plus fort – l'amour de sa vie.

_Tu serais si fier de notre fille._

(Elle se demande s'il l'attend, de l'autre côté, s'il sera là pour l'accueillir quand le moment sera venu.)

« Elle grandit si vite, » murmure Tyrion. « Je me rappelle encore du jour de sa naissance. »

Cersei aussi s'en rappelle, elle se rappelle de la douleur, de sa peur de voir son bébé mort-né, triste rappel de la prophétie qui hantait son esprit, mais elle se rappelle surtout de la personne qui lui tenait la main.

« Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi, » avoue t-elle. « Je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'avoir été là. »

« Tu aurais pu le faire. Tu es une lionne. Et... tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je suis si heureux d'avoir assisté à ça. »

(Le miracle de la vie. Peut-être le plus beau spectacle qui soit.)

Jenny et Duncan débarquent dans la pièce, les yeux brillants.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'entraîner à l'épée, nous aussi ? »

.

Quand Cersei regarde Joanna s'entraîner, elle ressent une immense fierté. Son petit lionceau ne connaîtra pas la terrible frustration qui a été la sienne, celle qui a contribué à remplir son cœur de haine.

Elle ne connaîtra jamais que l'amour.

Jenny et Duncan, qu'elle estime encore trop jeunes pour imiter leur sœur, se contentent de l'observer avec admiration.

Ils ont fini par cesser de s'embrasser sur la bouche. Il s'agissait plus d'un jeu qu'autre chose, au fond.

Ils ne s'aimeront pas de la façon dont Jaime et elle s'aimaient. Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux.

Cersei se demande s'ils ont encore des souvenirs de leur véritable mère, de cette solitude dans laquelle ils vivaient, n'ose pas leur poser la question. Elle sait qu'ils n'emprunteront pas le chemin de la folie, pas alors qu'ils grandissent entourés et aimés.

(Toutes les malédictions peuvent êtres brisées, semble t-il, y compris celle des Targaryen.)

Les enfants sont heureux alors Cersei est heureuse elle aussi.

Elle se meurt, pourtant, elle le sent, la maladie se rappelle à son bon souvenir à chaque fois qu'elle parvient à la chasser quelques instants de son esprit – le plus mortel des poisons.

Le plus injuste, aussi.

.

Tyrion et Cersei passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, avant.

Désormais, ils se lâchent plus.

Cersei sait qu'il la voit s'affaiblir un peu plus chaque jour et il rechigne à la laisser seule, il rechigne à la quitter des yeux et veille sur elle comme le plus féroce des lions.

Chaque soir, quand ils se couchent, il se colle contre elle, avide de cette chaleur et de cet amour maternel dont il sera privé bien trop tôt. Elle le laisse faire parce qu'elle aussi a froid, parce qu'elle aussi a besoin d'amour, besoin de ne pas être seule.

« Tu penses toujours à Sansa et Jon ? » lui demande t-elle une nuit alors qu'elle ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil.

« Bien sûr. Mais Sansa et Jon vont bien, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Toi, si. »

Cersei ravale un sanglot.

« Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu seras là... tu seras là jusqu'à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une larme solitaire roule sur sa joue.

« Jusqu'à la fin, » promet-il.

.

Les mois passent et Cersei s'affaiblit.

Elle tombe de plus en plus souvent. Tyrion n'est pas toujours là par la rattraper et elle pleure d'humiliation quand elle ne parvient pas à se relever seule.

Il lui arrive de passer des journées entières au lit, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, et même les enfants semblent s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne va pas.

Avec la faiblesse est apparue autre chose.

La douleur.

Parfois, une vague de souffrance traverse tout son corps et elle doit se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler à s'en briser la voix.

La mort est là, autour d'elle, elle rode, sournoise, comme une lionne en chasse, et elle va gagner, elle va réussir à l'emporter.

(Cersei suppose que toutes les personnes qu'elle a jamais assassinées doivent se repaître de ce spectacle, et elles ont bien raison. Voilà ce qu'il est advenu de Cersei Lannister, la première reine des Sept Couronnes, l'héritière de la glorieuse dynastie des lions – un corps faible et agonisant.)

.

Les enfants posent de plus en plus de questions, ils veulent savoir pourquoi Mère semble souffrir en permanence, pourquoi elle reste couchée toute la journée, pourquoi elle ne vient plus jouer avec eux.

Alors, un soir, Cersei et Tyrion leur expliquent les choses très simplement et avec beaucoup de douceur.

Ils leur disent que Mère est très malade.

Ils leur disent que son état ne va pas s'améliorer.

Ils leur disent que bientôt, elle rejoindra les dieux.

Joanna, Duncan et Jenny pleurent dans leurs bras une bonne partie de la nuit.

« C'est injuste, » souffle Tyrion, les dents serrées. « Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie pour que les choses se terminent comme ça. _C'est injuste._ »

Tyrion s'apprête à être orphelin de mère pour la deuxième fois de son existence et _ce n'est pas juste._

(Mais quand les choses ont-elle déjà été justes pour lui ?)

« Je sais, » soupire Cersei.

Joanna s'est endormie sur ses genoux et elle caresse les boucles dorées de sa fille.

« Tu t'occuperas d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? » souffle t-elle.

Il acquiesce douloureusement.

« Ne les laisse pas devenir comme moi, je t'en prie. La mort de Mère m'a remplie de colère... je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive la même chose. »

« Je te promets que je veillerai sur eux et que je les aimerai. »

Cersei ferme les yeux et hoche la tête.

Ils laissent le silence de la nuit les envelopper.

.

Quand elle est trop faible pour se lever, Cersei contemple le plafond, les mains croisées sur son ventre, et elle pense.

Elle pense aux larmes des enfants, aux histoires qu'elle leur raconte leur soir, aux baisers qu'elle dépose sur leurs fronts, à tout l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour eux.

Elle pense à Westeros, au règne de Sansa Stark, un règne paisible et prospère, un règne qui restera dans les mémoires de tous.

Elle pense à Renly, se demande s'il ressemble de plus en plus à son père, s'il se bat à l'épée aussi bien que lui.

Elle pense à Alyssa, à ses yeux mordorés et à la rougeur sur ses joues quand elle lui faisait un compliment, se demande si elle a retrouvé l'amour, si elle l'a oubliée ou si elle regarde toujours la lune en se languissant d'elle.

Elle pense à Jaime, imagine leurs retrouvailles, espère qu'ils seront enfin libres de s'aimer dans l'au-delà.

Elle pense à Tyrion, à son cœur qui se brise à chaque fois qu'il la regarde, à la façon dont il s'occupe d'elle, espère qu'il lui tiendra la main quand elle poussera son dernier soupir.

Parfois, elle a trop mal, alors elle ne pense pas et se contente de pleurer.

(Cersei en vient presque à espérer que la mort se dépêche un peu pour qu'elle n'ait plus à vivre dans cette souffrance et cette impuissance insupportables.)

.

Les mois continuent de passer et Tyrion assiste à l'agonie de sa sœur avec la rage et la tristesse au cœur.

Cersei ne peut plus se déplacer seule, désormais, elle a besoin de lui dès qu'elle veut faire quelques pas et il sait à quel point c'est difficile pour elle, elle qui a toujours été si indépendante. Il ressent à quel point elle se sent humiliée le jour où, la mort dans l'âme, elle lui demande de l'aider à prendre son bain.

Alors Tyrion la rassure et lui dit qu'il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, qu'il est son frère et qu'il ne souhaite que l'aider. Il lui retire sa robe avec beaucoup de douceur et l'aide à grimper dans la baignoire.

(Son cœur se serre atrocement quand il voit son corps décharné, elle a tellement maigri qu'il peut voir ses côtes, il s'oblige à ne pas détourner les yeux de cet horrible spectacle.)

« Toi aussi tu m'as donné un bain, » murmure t-il.

Cersei se mord la lèvre et des larmes roulent sur ses joues creuses.

« Je suis là, » dit Tyrion, un peu désespéré. « Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

(Tyrion est là mais Cersei ne l'est plus vraiment, elle se désintègre, elle s'efface et bientôt, il ne restera plus rien d'elle.)

« Je sais, » murmure t-elle d'une voix brisée par la douleur. « Je sais. »

.

Les enfants ne sourient plus, ils passent leurs journées au chevet de leur mère, quand bien même elle leur répète de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle et d'aller jouer dehors.

La mort n'épargne personne – ni ceux qu'elle emporte, ni ceux qui sont obligés de la regarder faire sans pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Alors Tyrion leur fait la lecture pendant des heures pour qu'ils s'évadent un peu, pour qu'ils rêvent de héros et de contrées lointaines, pour qu'ils rêvent d'un monde où il existe un tant soit peu de justice.

(Un monde meilleur, un monde où la mort n'a pas sa place.)

Il n'ose même plus serrer Cersei contre lui par peur de la blesser davantage alors il se contente d'appuyer son front contre le sien et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

Ce sera bientôt terminé, ils le savent tous les deux.

Tyrion redoute le jour où sa main deviendra froide et inerte.

.

(Que va t-il devenir sans elle ? Il a déjà perdu Jaime, pourquoi faut-il qu'il perde son deuxième soleil ? Pourquoi ?)

.

Parfois, le soir, il se rend sur la plage et hurle toute sa douleur.

Personne n'est là pour l'entendre, ni pour le consoler.

.

Une nuit, alors qu'il est étendu aux côtés de Cersei et écoute sa respiration laborieuse, les larmes aux yeux, elle brise le silence et dit :

« Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Son cœur se brise une nouvelle fois quand il comprend ce que sous-entendent ses paroles.

Tyrion l'embrasse sur le front au lieu de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme se mettre à pleurer.

« D'accord. On va rentrer à la maison. »

.

_Sansa,_

_Voilà trois fois que je recommence cette lettre – mes larmes ont rendu illisibles les deux précédentes._

_Je ne vous ai rien dit de tout ça dans mes précédentes missives, mais... Cersei est malade. Très malade._

_C'est une étrange maladie qui n'a pas de nom. Elle lui a pris toutes ses forces et la fait terriblement souffrir._

_Par tous les dieux, comment suis-je censé l'écrire alors que je ne parviens toujours pas à l'accepter ? Cersei... Cersei va mourir, Sansa. La fin est proche, elle n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre._

_Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Castral Roc est le seul endroit où elle a véritablement été heureuse – c'est là qu'elle veut passer ses derniers instants._

_Je suis désespéré. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais aussi senti impuissant de toute ma vie. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour la sauver. Je suis condamné à la regarder agoniser et ça fait tellement mal._

_J'espère que vous pardonnerez les traces de mes larmes sur cette lettre – il semblerait que je sois incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer, même pour quelques minutes._

_A très bientôt,_

_Tyrion_


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa est fébrile lorsque le navire accoste.

Elle est fébrile, mais sans doute pas autant que Jorah. Le chevalier fait les cent pas autour d'elle en se frottant les mains, terrifié par ce qui va suivre – sans doute bien plus terrifié qu'elle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Que se passe t-il, Père ? » demande la petite Lyra du haut de ses cinq ans.

« Ce n'est rien, » la rassure t-il avec un sourire crispé.

(Elle ne sait pas, bien sûr, elle ne sait pas qu'elle est sur le point de rencontrer son frère et sa sœur, ne sait même pas qu'ils existent. C'est d'ailleurs là le cœur du problème : Jenny et Duncan se souviennent-ils seulement de son existence à elle ? Se souviennent-ils de leur père ?)

« Ma dame ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Brienne la tire de ses pensées. Sansa se tourne vers elle, le teint pâle.

« Je ne sais pas, » admet-elle.

Les mots de la lettre de Tyrion hantent toujours son esprit.

_Cersei est malade. Très malade._

_Cersei va mourir._

Sansa aurait peut-être ri, à une époque, elle s'en serait peut-être réjouie mais c'est loin, tout ça, si loin, et en cet instant elle ne voit plus que la trace des larmes de Tyrion sur la lettre et celles qui ont roulé sur ses joues un peu plus tard.

Jorah n'a pas pleuré mais il a baissé la tête, peiné, parce que lui aussi sait ce que ça fait de regarder quelqu'un qu'on aime mourir à petit feu.

Cela fait cinq ans que Sansa n'a pas vu les Lannister et elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, n'est même sûre de vouloir savoir.

Quand Tyrion apparaît finalement, son cœur fait un petit bond dans sa poitrine, elle se souvient de son regard bienveillant, de ses mots gentils et du frottement de sa peau contre la sienne, elle pense au plus beau cadeau que quelqu'un lui ait jamais fait – son fils.

Son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnaît la femme qu'il aide à marcher et qui semble sur le point de s'effondrer.

(Ça ne peut pas être Cersei Lannister. Cersei Lannister a la démarche d'une reine, Cersei Lannister est forte, Cersei Lannister n'a besoin de l'aide de personne.)

« Où est Joanna ? » demande Renly, tout excité.

A onze ans, il n'a jamais été confronté à la mort, pas vraiment, il ignore quelles afflictions doivent traverser le cœur de sa sœur.

Trois enfants suivent Cersei et Tyrion, la tête basse. Les boucles dorées de Joanna semblent brillent sous la lumière du soleil, tout comme les cheveux argentés de Jenny et Duncan. Jorah écarquille les yeux, comme sonné.

Lorsque les deux groupes se font finalement face, personne ne parle. Cersei, les lèvres serrées par la douleur, ne semble même pas s'apercevoir de leur présence.

Le regard de Sansa croise celui de Tyrion, un océan émeraude de douleur.

(Lui aussi agonise, dans un sens.)

« Bienvenue, » parvient-elle à murmurer.

 _J'aurais aimé vous revoir en d'autres circonstances_ , veut-elle ajouter, mais elle n'y parvient pas.

Elle remarque qu'il balaye les environs du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Il est déjà à Castral Roc, » lui explique t-elle.

Cersei relève enfin la tête.

« Bonjour, petite colombe. »

Elle esquisse un petit sourire.

« La couronne te va bien. »

Comme si elle avait donné le signal en brisant le silence de mort, Joanna et Renly font tous les deux un pas en avant, se dévisagent avec prudence, comment s'ils peinaient à se reconnaître après tant d'années passées loin de l'autre. Finalement, la petite lionne se jette dans les bras de son frère alors que quelques perles d'eau tombent de ses yeux. Ils se contentent de se serrer l'un contre l'autre sans un mot.

Jorah ose s'avancer vers ses enfants, vers ceux qu'il a aimés plus que sa propre vie, vers ceux qu'il a tout fait pour protéger, même le plus difficile – se séparer d'eux.

Jenny et Duncan froncent les sourcils en le regardant.

Sansa retient son souffle.

(Cinq ans de bonheur ont-ils réussi à effacer tout souvenir qu'ils avaient de lui ?)

Quelques secondes passent ou peut-être une éternité, des images reviennent, des sensations, quelque chose tout au fond de leurs cœurs d'enfants, quelque chose qui ne saurait être condamné au néant.

« Ser Jorah ? »

La voix de Jenny est hésitante et Sansa croit percevoir une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux violets. Duncan fait un pas en avant.

« Je vous reconnais. »

Jorah fond en larmes et lorsqu'il leur ouvre ses bras, ils s'y réfugient avec cet étrange émerveillement enfantin, celui qui pousse à croire aux miracles – celui qui finit inexorablement par disparaître.

« Voici votre petite sœur, » dit Jorah alors que Lyra écarquille les yeux.

Les enfants échangent des sourires hésitants.

Sansa sourit elle aussi devant ces retrouvailles émouvantes mais se rembrunit en voyant Cersei se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir un long gémissement. Lorsqu'elle vacille et semble sur le point de s'effondrer malgré le soutien de Tyrion, Sansa fait un pas en avant mais Brienne la devance et la rattrape.

« Permettez-moi de vous aider, ma dame. »

Un silence assourdissant les recouvre.

Renly et Joanna échangent un regard inquiet.

Sansa retient son souffle.

Tyrion se crispe.

Le regard saphir de Brienne n'exprime aucune émotion, sinon son calme et sa tranquillité habituels.

(Le fantôme de Jaime assiste t-il à cette scène ?)

Cersei dévisage longuement la femme qui lui a, pour un temps, volé l'amour de son jumeau, celle qu'elle a probablement haïe de toute son âme, celle dont elle a peut-être même souhaité la mort.

Elle fait un léger signe de tête.

« Merci. »

La tension redescend d'un cran. Cersei s'appuie sur Brienne et offre un sourire crispé à son petit frère.

« Allons-y, » déclare Sansa. « Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de la lionne et toutes deux savent à quel point les minutes sont précieuses parce que Cersei ne l'a pas, ce temps dont ils disposent tous, elle ne l'a plus, elle est comme un flocon de neige qui rencontrera le sol dans quelques minutes à peine, un pétale de fleur qui s'apprête à tomber et être emporté par le vent.

Ils sont à Port-Réal mais Cersei ne demande pas à revoir le Donjon Rouge, et encore moins le Trône de Fer.

Ce n'est pas sa maison.

.

C'est la première fois que Sansa voit Castral Roc. Aucune famille n'a revendiqué le château après la chute de Daenerys et, au cours de ses cinq ans de règne, la louve n'a pas eu l'occasion de visiter les Terres de l'Ouest – il y avait tant à faire dans les autres Couronnes.

Renly, comme à son habitude, ne parvient pas à cacher son enthousiasme.

« C'est ici que notre père est né ! » fait-il à Joanna, les yeux ronds.

« Tous les Lannister naissent ici, » répond t-elle d'un air érudit. « Ce château appartient à notre famille depuis des siècles. »

Cersei et Tyrion sont étrangement silencieux. Ils ne parviennent pas à détacher leur regard de ce qui fut autrefois leur maison, celle qu'ils ne pensaient jamais revoir.

Un peu de vie semble revenir dans le regard émeraude de Cersei.

« Dépêchons-nous, » lance t-elle, la tête haute.

Elle tient à peine sur son cheval mais elle n'a pourtant jamais semblé aussi forte.

(Sa maison. La joie d'y revenir doit éclipser toute la douleur.)

Castral Roc est un beau château, songe Sansa. Pas aussi beau que Winterfell, bien sûr, mais c'est normal qu'elle pense cela. Le repaire des lions doit être le plus bel endroit du monde dans les yeux émeraude des Lannister.

Arya les attend dans la cour du château avec les enfants. Sansa, même si elle est trop loin pour l'entendre, sait très bien à quel point le cœur de Tyrion doit battre vite.

Brienne se propose pour aider Cersei à descendre de son cheval. Celle-ci la laisse faire sans aucun commentaire, trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle. Ce retour inespéré doit lui faire l'effet d'un voyage dans le passé.

Sansa se dirige vers Arya et l'enlace.

« Tout va bien ? »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, » rétorque t-elle dans un murmure.

Sansa jette un œil à Cersei, qui s'appuie toujours sur Brienne pour ne pas tomber. Elle soupire.

« J'imagine que ça pourrait être pire. »

Nymeria s'est précipitée sur Renly. Celui-ci lui présente Joanna avec enthousiasme. Quant à Jenny et Duncan, ils échangent des mots qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre avec Jorah, qui s'est accroupi devant eux, toujours aussi ému. La petite Lyra dévisage avec curiosité ces nouveaux membres de sa famille dont elle vient d'apprendre l'existence.

Jon, plus timide que sa cousine, est resté caché derrière les jambes d'Arya, apeuré par tous ces étrangers. Sansa lui prend la main.

« Viens avec moi. »

Elle l'entraîne vers Tyrion, dont elle peut sentir la fébrilité.

« Tyrion... je vous présente mon fils. Jon Stark. »

Elle laisse son ancien mari dévisager le petit garçon avec intensité, résister à l'envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux blond-roux, se perdre dans ses yeux émeraude – ses yeux de lion.

Sansa, touchée par son émotion, s'agenouille.

« Jon, » murmure t-elle. « Voici ton père. »

« Mon... mon père ? » répète t-il, les yeux brillants. « Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui. »

(Elle lui a parlé de Tyrion, elle lui a parlé de lui pendant des heures, elle a même prié pour qu'il ressemble à son père, pour qu'il ait sa gentillesse, son intelligence et sa bonté – elle a rêvé de ce moment.)

Alors Jon offre un grand sourire à Tyrion.

Lorsqu'il se jette dans les bras de ce père qu'il a tant espéré connaître en éclatant de rire, des larmes de joie coulent en rivières des yeux de Tyrion.

.

(Ce ne sont pas les dernières larmes qu'il verse – loin de là.)

.

Cersei ne parvient pas à trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressent, ou peut-être qu'elle n'essaye même pas – elle est happée par ses souvenirs.

(Les jeux d'enfants, les premières larmes, les premiers baisers, les derniers rires – tout lui revient en mémoire, comme une tempête d'étoiles filantes.)

Elle a à peine conscience que c'est Brienne qui la tient par la taille, elle a à peine conscience de la présence des autres, même celle de Tyrion. Cersei est loin, très loin de ce qui l'entoure.

(Et, hélas, ça ne va pas s'arranger.)

Elle redescend sur terre quand Tyrion lui prend la main.

Son sourire est plus éclatant qu'il ne l'a été depuis de longs mois.

Et Cersei ne peut que lui sourire en retour quand elle aperçoit d'autres yeux verts si semblables aux siens, à ceux de Jaime et de Joanna.

« C'est mon fils, » précise t-il, quand bien même c'est évident. « Jon, voici ta tante Cersei. Ma sœur. »

Elle aimerait s'agenouiller pour mieux regarder son neveu mais c'est impossible – elle sera incapable de se relever seule et il est hors question qu'elle fasse un tel étalage de sa faiblesse devant autant de monde.

Cersei tente de rester impassible mais il y a une personne qu'elle ne parviendra jamais à duper.

Le sourire de Tyrion se change en cendres quand il détecte les tant redoutés signes de souffrance sur ses traits.

« Jon, » fait-il. « Et si tu allais rejoindre ta mère ? »

« Oh ? »

Il semble déçu. Tyrion lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Nous passerons un petit moment ensemble un peu plus tard, d'accord ? »

Jon hoche la tête et rejoint Sansa, qui discute toujours avec Arya. Constatant que les enfants sont entre de bonnes mains, Tyrion accorde toute son attention à Cersei.

« Allons-y, » dit-il avec douceur. « Tu as besoin de repos. »

.

Cersei et Tyrion ont le cœur submergé par l'émotion alors qu'ils parcourent les couloirs du château.

(Cersei s'attend presque à ce que Jaime surgisse soudainement devant elle et qu'il lui vole un baiser avant de lui prendre la main.)

Chaque pas est un peu plus difficile que le précédent mais elle ne faiblit pas, elle est une lionne et elle restera debout jusqu'à la fin. Elle se réjouit que ce voyage ait changé les idées des enfants, elle se réjouit qu'ils soient parvenus à sourire, ils sont trop jeunes pour connaître le poids du chagrin et du deuil.

(Ça ne changera rien, pourtant.)

Brienne, qui l'aide toujours à marcher, se contente d'observer son environnement en silence – sans doute pense t-elle à Jaime. Cersei se sent étrangement mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'ils se dirigent vers ce qui fut sa chambre, autrefois, elle s'arrête.

« Non. »

Tyrion fronce les sourcils.

« La chambre de Mère, » murmure t-elle.

Cersei ne sait pas très bien pourquoi c'est dans cette pièce qu'elle veut passer ses derniers instants. Cet endroit sent la mort, après tout, Tywin l'a entièrement déserté après le décès tragique de sa bien-aimée, après la venue au monde de son monstre de fils. Peut-être veut-elle simplement sentir la présence de sa mère, quelque chose que la vie a été assez cruelle pour lui arracher.

Tyrion acquiesce, les yeux humides. Brienne demeure silencieuse.

Tous trois se remettent à marcher.

.

Jorah a entraîné Jenny et Duncan à l'intérieur du château. La petite Lyra marche entre les jumeaux, ne semblant toujours pas réaliser qui sont pour elle ces enfants tombés du ciel.

_Ils ne m'ont pas oublié. Ils se souviennent de moi._

A t-il déjà été aussi soulagé ? Il ne pense pas.

Après quelques minutes d'errance à travers les couloirs, il finit par trouver une petite pièce où sont disposés de nombreux fauteuils, sans doute un des salons où Lady Joanna brodait avec ses dames de compagnie.

Les jumeaux grimpent sur un des fauteuils tandis que Jorah prend Lyra dans ses bras et l'assoit sur ses genoux.

Le silence, confortable au début, finit par devenir pesant.

(Ils ont tellement grandi et Jorah pense à tout ce qu'il a raté, tous ces instants qui n'appartiennent qu'à Cersei et Tyrion. Il n'avait pas le choix mais il s'en veut, il s'en veut tellement.)

Finalement, c'est Duncan qui prend la parole et qui lui brise un peu le cœur le premier.

« Vous nous avez laissés. »

Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est un simple constat, ce n'est que la vérité dénuée de tout jugement, et pourtant ce que ça fait _mal_.

« Oui, » confirme t-il en s'obligeant à ne pas baisser les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Jenny.

« Je voulais vous protéger... je n'ai toujours voulu que vous protéger. »

Ils échangent un regard et l'excluent d'une conversation silencieuse qu'il ne pourra de toute façon jamais comprendre.

« Nous protéger de quoi ? »

Il ne peut pas leur parler de l'héritage sanglant de Daenerys, n'est-ce pas ? Se souviennent-ils seulement d'elle ? Sans doute.

Jorah n'est pas prêt à rouvrir ces vieilles blessures mal cicatrisées, celles qui font trop mal, celles qu'il ne veut pas voir apparaître sur le cœur des jumeaux.

« Je vous expliquerai un jour, » promet-il. « Quand vous serez plus vieux. »

La réponse ne semble pas les satisfaire. Ils s'en contentent, pourtant.

Lyra descend sur le sol et s'approche de Jenny et Duncan.

« Est-ce que je peux jouer avec vous ? » demande t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Elle n'a ni les cheveux d'argent, ni les yeux violets des Targaryen et pourtant elle leur ressemble tellement.

Ils lui sourient avec enthousiasme.

« Bien sûr. Allons voir où est Joanna. »

Jorah leur donne son accord d'un signe de tête et tous les trois filent hors de la pièce.

Il ferme les yeux et laisse une douce sensation de plénitude l'envahir.

(Il a retrouvé ses enfants. Ils vont bien et ils ont l'air heureux – comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être lui aussi ?)

.

Le soleil se couche et les premières étoiles apparaissent dans le ciel. Cersei écoute le doux bruit des vagues les yeux mi-clos, bercée par ce son qui lui rappelle une douce époque lointaine et perdue à jamais.

Elle a eu un léger pincement au cœur quand elle s'est aperçue qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de la chambre de Mère – tout juste avait-elle en mémoire son emplacement.

Maintenant, alors qu'elle est allongée dans ce lit qui n'est pas le sien, elle tente désespérément de sentir la présence de celle qui lui a donné la vie.

Tyrion est assis près d'elle. Sa main est posée sur la sienne.

« Comment tu te sens ? » finit-il par demander.

« Ça va, » répond t-elle.

(Elle a connu mieux, bien sûr, mais elle a aussi connu pire.)

« Nous sommes à la maison, » murmure t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Nous sommes à la maison, » répète t-il.

« C'est le lit où Jaime et moi sommes nés, n'est-ce pas ? » demande t-elle, comme pour être sûre.

« Oui. »

Sa voix est fêlée, sans doute parce qu'il pense que c'est aussi le lit où Mère a rendu son dernier soupir. Cersei lui prend la main et la serre.

« C'est le lit où tu es né. »

(Alors même qu'elle est aux portes de la mort, elle l'exclut de ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur les éclats de vie qui parsèment sa mémoire.)

Tyrion se détourne pour lui cacher ses larmes mais c'est inutile, elle les entend tomber silencieusement sur le sol.

« Tyrion... » commence t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Cersei est interrompue par trois enfants qui déboulent dans la pièce sans prévenir et sautent sur le lit.

« Mère ! » s'exclament-ils, les yeux brillants.

Joanna, Duncan et Jenny se lancent alors dans une description détaillée de leur escapade dans le château. Ils parlent si vite qu'elle ne comprend pas grand chose de ce qu'ils racontent mais ce n'est pas grave – ils sont _heureux_ , et rien d'autre ne compte.

Joanna vient se serrer contre elle.

« Est-ce que Père me regarde toujours ? » demande t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Émue, Cersei hoche doucement la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle pointe ensuite le ciel étoilé du doigt.

« Regarde. Il est en train d'apparaître. »

Et c'est en compagnie de sa famille que Cersei passe ce qui est probablement une des dernières soirées de sa vie.

.

Sansa ne se sent pas vraiment à sa place à Castral Roc. Les loups ne sont pas faits pour occuper ainsi le repaire des lions, après tout.

Elle ne peut pas rentrer à Port-Réal, pourtant. Tyrion aura besoin d'elle au cours des semaines qui viennent, besoin de son fils – besoin de soutien.

(Elle l'a déjà laissé tomber par le passé. Elle ne recommencera pas.)

La nuit est tombée mais elle ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle erre dans les couloirs sans but précis et tombe sur Jorah.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus ? » lui lance t-il.

« Non. »

D'un accord tacite, ils décident de poursuivre leurs déambulations nocturnes ensemble.

« Jenny et Duncan sont heureux, » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Cersei et Tyrion se sont bien occupés d'eux. »

« C'est vrai, » confirme t-elle. « Mais je n'en doutais pas. »

« Ils... ils la considèrent comme leur mère. »

Il semble plus troublé qu'il ne veut bien le montrer.

« Cela vous pose t-il un problème ? » demande t-elle doucement.

« Non. C'est... normal. Et je suis très heureux qu'ils savent ce qu'est l'amour maternel. Mais... »

Soupir.

« Je rêve toujours d'un monde où Daenerys est en vie et où nous formons une famille. »

Sansa lui presse le bras pour le réconforter.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Ils sont heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

(Mais ça ne durera pas, et tous les deux le savent parfaitement.)

« Combien de temps reste t-il à Cersei, à votre avis ? »

La question de Jorah lui fait plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné.

« Pas plus de quelques mois. »

« Ils vont être dévastés. »

« Je sais. »

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers lui.

« Ils ne seront pas seuls. Tyrion sera là pour eux. Je serai là pour eux. _Vous_ serez là pour eux. »

La lumière de la lune lui permet de voir le petit sourire qu'il lui offre.

« Ils ne seront pas seuls, » confirme t-il.

Leur cœur brisé ne sera jamais entièrement réparé mais il fera son possible pour recoller les morceaux – ce sont ses enfants, et il les aimera et les protégera comme jamais il n'a pu le faire auparavant.

.

Tyrion, après avoir bordé les enfants, revient dans la chambre de Mère et se glisse dans le lit où il a vu le jour.

( _Le lit où je l'ai tuée_ , ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser.)

Il ignore dans quel état se trouve véritablement Cersei. Il a parfaitement conscience qu'elle évite de se plaindre au maximum parce qu'elle ne supporte pas de paraître faible, parce qu'elle veut le protéger et ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle souffre.

Elle est réveillée.

« Les enfants se sont endormis, » lui apprend t-il.

« Tant mieux. »

Tyrion s'aperçoit qu'elle grelotte.

« Tu as froid ? » s'inquiète t-il.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Les couvertures ne semblent lui procurer aucune chaleur.

(La mort est-elle en train de refermer ses serres glacées sur elle ?)

Tout doucement, attentif à ne pas la blesser, Tyrion vient se blottir contre elle et enfouit le visage dans son cou. Cersei pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, » souffle t-elle.

Elle l'embrasse sur le front.

« Bonne nuit, petit frère. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Tyrion ne peut pas croire que bientôt, il sera obligé de s'endormir seul, qu'il n'y aura plus personne pour le bercer et le réconforter, que Cersei ne sera plus là pour éloigner ses cauchemars et le serrer contre elle.

Il arrête de penser au destin funeste qui l'attend pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

.

(Trop tard.)

.

Le lendemain matin, Sansa, après avoir passé une nuit agitée, décide d'aller parler à Cersei. La porte de sa chambre est ouverte lorsqu'elle arrive.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle qui s'offre à elle.

Les enfants ont visiblement déserté leur chambre pour terminer leur nuit dans le lit de leur mère. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, ils sont blottis contre elle. Tyrion, assis sur le bord du lit, est en train de leur faire la lecture d'une voix claire et assurée. Cersei l'écoute les yeux mi-clos, comme apaisée.

Sansa se sent de trop, elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand Tyrion l'aperçoit.

« Sansa ? »

Mal à l'aise, elle s'avance.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas déranger. »

« Tu ne nous déranges pas, » fait Cersei en braquant ses émeraudes sur elle.

Sans doute devine t-elle ce que la reine est venue faire dans cette pièce.

« Les enfants, » dit-elle doucement. « Vous devez avoir faim. Et si vous accompagniez votre oncle pour trouver quelque chose à manger ? »

Ils hochent docilement la tête.

_Elle les a bien élevés._

Tyrion ferme son livre, se lève et embrasse Cersei sur la joue.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

« Je te ramènerai quelque chose. »

Elle sourit moqueusement.

« Pour ça, il faudra que tu te retiennes de tout manger. »

Tyrion roule des yeux avant de s'esclaffer.

« A tout à l'heure. »

Il prend les jumeaux par la main tandis que Joanna ouvre la voie. Avant de sortir, il se tourne vers Sansa.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrai passer un petit moment avec Jon ? »

« Bien sûr. Il en sera très heureux. »

(Son cœur fait un drôle de sursaut en voyant les yeux de Tyrion se mettre à briller.)

Lorsqu'elle se retrouve finalement seule avec Cersei, Sansa sent sa gorge se nouer. La lionne l'observe tranquillement, les mains croisées. Elle semble si faible, si fragile.

Cersei Lannister n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et bientôt, elle ne sera qu'une ombre de plus dans la mémoire de Sansa.

La louve vient lentement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme une mourante, » répond t-elle avec une grimace.

Sansa se mord la lèvre.

« Je suis désolée. »

Cersei lui offre un petit sourire crispé.

« J'imagine que ce n'est que justice, après tout le mal que j'ai fait. »

Elle ne sait que répondre. Sans doute l'aurait-elle pensé, il y a quelques années – quand elle voyait Cersei comme un monstre.

(Quand elle se voilait encore la face.)

« Vous n'avez pas fait que du mal. Les enfants... ils sont en bonne santé et ils sont heureux. Ils vous aiment, je l'ai vu. »

Une lueur réchauffe le regard déjà un peu éteint de la lionne – une lueur que Sansa connaît bien.

C'est celle qui apparaît dans ses yeux à elle quand elle regarde Jon.

« Merci de vous être si bien occupée d'eux. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient entrés dans ma vie. »

Le silence retombe pendant quelques secondes.

« On dit que tu es une bonne reine, » reprend Cersei. « On dit que le peuple t'adore. »

« Eh bien... il semblerait. »

Malgré la douleur qui la ronge à chaque instant, elle semble rayonner.

« Je n'en doutais pas. »

« Vraiment ? » fait nerveusement Sansa. « Moi, j'ai l'impression de douter en permanence. »

La louve se perd dans ses pensées.

« Je suis bien entourée. J'ai le meilleur conseil restreint dont on puisse rêver. Jorah ne m'offre que de bons conseils. Cependant... le poids de la couronne est parfois bien lourd. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point vous deviez vous sentir seule. »

Cersei soupire et baisse la tête.

« Je n'étais pas seule, au début. J'avais Jaime et mes enfants... je les ai tous perdus. »

Sansa sursaute quand elle lui prend la main – sa peau est glacée.

« Les reines ne sont pas condamnées à la solitude, Sansa. Tu n'es pas seule, même si tu as parfois l'impression de l'être. Tu as des amis, une famille. Tu as Jon. »

Penser à son fils la réchauffe de l'intérieur.

« Je l'aime tellement, » avoue t-elle. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point. »

« Il ressemble à son père. »

« Oui... c'est un érudit. Ils sont faits pour s'entendre. »

« Tyrion en sera ravi. Vous lui avez beaucoup manqué. »

« Il m'a manqué aussi. »

Elle détourne le regard en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire, les joues légèrement rouges. Cersei s'esclaffe mais ne relève pas.

« Tu es une bonne reine et une bonne mère, Sansa. Ta vie va être magnifique. »

Elle se rembrunit, sans doute parce qu'elle pense qu'elle ne sera pas là pour voir ça.

(Sansa ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette pensée lui fasse tant de peine.)

.

Tyrion observe Jon dévorer son petit-déjeuner, étrangement mal à l'aise. L'inquiétude a succédé à l'euphorie de le voir pour la première fois. Va t-il réussir à créer un lien avec lui ? Vont-ils trouver des choses à se dire ou vont-ils rester des étrangers l'un pour l'autre ?

Joanna est en grande conversation avec Renly. Tous deux prévoient de faire un combat à l'épée et, évidemment, pensent l'emporter facilement.

« J'espère que vous comptez utiliser des épées en bois... » avance Tyrion.

« Oui, » répond Renly. « Et ma mère nous surveillera. Nous vous en faites pas... mon oncle. »

Son ton se fait hésitant, interrogateur, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le terme approprié. Tyrion le rassure d'un sourire.

(Renly Lannister. Le fils de Jaime. Son neveu et celui de Cersei. Sa famille.)

« Parfait. »

Sans s'attarder davantage, les enfants décampent. Tyrion se réjouit que Joanna ait retrouvé le sourire, même si ça ne durera pas. Jorah, qui tient Lyra par la main, les rejoint. Jenny et Duncan se poussent pour faire de la place à leur petite sœur.

La Main de Sansa a visiblement l'intention de lui dire quelque chose mais Jon le devance et s'approche de Tyrion.

« Mère... Mère m'a dit que vous aimiez les livres, » dit-il d'une voix timide.

Tyrion acquiesce doucement.

« C'est vrai. Tu aimes les livres toi aussi ? »

« Oui ! »

Son visage se fend d'un sourire et il ajoute, d'un air conspirateur :

« Il y a une bibliothèque, ici. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui. Ça te dirait qu'on y fasse un tour ? »

Jon hoche la tête, visiblement ravi, et laisse Tyrion lui prendre la main.

Son cœur bat vite.

.

Cersei se force à manger la nourriture que Tyrion vient de lui apporter même si cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a perdu l'appétit.

Le petit Jon l'observe de ses grands yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Joanna.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous êtes malade ? » ose t-il demander.

« Oui, » répond t-elle doucement.

« Vous allez bientôt guérir ? »

Cersei ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais ne peut s'y résoudre.

(Quatre ans, c'est bien trop jeune pour rencontrer la mort, et elle en sait quelque chose.)

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Père va me montrer la bibliothèque. Vous aimez lire vous aussi ? »

« Oui. Beaucoup. »

« Vous voulez venir avec nous ? »

Son cœur se serre atrocement.

« Je ne peux pas, Jon. Je suis trop fatiguée aujourd'hui. Peut-être une autre fois ? »

« Oh... d'accord. »

Tyrion passe une main dans ses cheveux blond-roux.

« Et si tu m'attendais dehors ? J'ai quelque chose à dire à ta tante Cersei. »

Il s'exécute sur le champ. Tyrion s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

« Il est adorable, » commente t-elle.

« Oui... je l'aime déjà. »

« Je suis contente pour toi. »

Le sourire de son petit frère sonne faux.

« Je n'aime pas te laisser seule. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ton fils t'attend, va le rejoindre. »

Il se mord la lèvre et elle comprend quel est le cœur du problème, elle devine cette crainte qui lui empoisonne l'esprit.

(Tyrion redoute plus que tout de la trouver morte à son retour.)

« Je vais bien, » insiste t-elle. « Quand... quand je sentirai le moment approcher... je te le dirai. »

Les yeux humides, il acquiesce avant de l'enlacer.

« A tout à l'heure, » conclut Cersei en l'embrassant sur la joue.

.

Jon observe les livres d'un air émerveillé et Tyrion ne peut que sourire face à ce spectacle. Finalement, après avoir saisi un ouvrage, le petit garçon revient vers lui.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me lire une histoire ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Quand Tyrion s'assoit dans un des fauteuils, il a l'impression de retomber en enfance, quand il se cachait de Tywin ou de Cersei dans cette pièce. Jon grimpe sur ses genoux sans hésiter.

« Mère m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas avec nous parce que vous deviez veiller sur votre famille. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous allez rester pour toujours ? »

Tyrion ne sait que répondre.

(Il s'est toujours refusé de penser à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui après la mort de Cersei, ça fait bien trop mal, et il n'imagine toujours pas un monde dans lequel elle n'est pas.)

« Je... je l'espère. »

« Moi, je n'ai pas envie que vous repartiez. »

Tyrion lui ébouriffe les cheveux et ouvre le livre.

« Nous sommes ensemble en ce moment. C'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Il l'embrasse sur le front et se met à lire.

.

Cersei, allongée sur son lit, regarde le plafond, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Elle pense au jour de sa naissance, près de cinquante-quatre ans plus tôt. Mourir à l'endroit exact où elle a vu le jour lui semble être une façon poétique de partir.

(Quelque chose ne va pas, bien sûr. Jaime devrait être avec elle en ce moment, ils devraient quitter ce monde comme ils y sont entrés : ensemble.)

Penser que les enfants goûtent à quelques instants de bonheur au milieu de toute cette tristesse lui donne la force de supporter la douleur – mais pour combien de temps encore ?

On frappe à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Elle est surprise de voir Brienne pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle s'avance d'un pas hésitant.

« Ma dame. »

« Ser Brienne. »

Le souvenir de la seule et unique conversation qu'elles aient jamais partagée se met à rôder dans la pièce.

_Je ne sers pas votre frère, Majesté._

_Mais vous l'aimez._

(Au fond, Cersei sentait un danger que Brienne elle-même ne soupçonnait pas.)

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais... je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez voir. »

Cersei fronce les sourcils.

« Vous ne le regretterez pas. »

Ce serait si facile de lui ordonner sèchement de sortir et de cesser de l'importuner, de chasser ce rappel constant des égarements du cœur de Jaime, mais à quoi bon ?

« Je ne peux pas marcher seule. »

« Je vais vous aider. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi ? Vous devriez me haïr. »

 _Il vous a abandonnée_ , veut-elle crier. _Il vous a abandonnée pour moi._

« Vous devriez me haïr vous aussi. »

 _Il m'a aimée_ , semble t-elle dire. _Peut-être moins que vous, mais il m'a aimée._

Leurs regards s'affrontent quelques secondes encore, au bout desquelles elles baissent toutes les deux la tête.

La haine est un poison dont aucune ne veut, la haine est si futile, à présent. Ce n'est pas en se déchirant qu'elles honoreront la mémoire de Jaime.

Alors, quand Brienne l'aide à se lever et passe un bras autour de sa taille, Cersei la laisse faire.

.

Brienne l'a amenée dans les jardins du château. Cersei savoure la caresse des rayons du soleil sur son visage et le doux son de l'océan.

« Regardez. »

A quelques mètres d'elles, Renly et Joanna sont en train de se battre avec des épées en bois. Leurs éclats de rire montent jusqu'au ciel et viennent chatouiller les nuages.

Le visage de Cersei se fend d'un sourire sincère.

Ils ont l'air tellement heureux.

Des cheveux dorés, des yeux d'émeraude, des futurs chevaliers – Jaime Lannister vit à travers ses enfants, ses deux lionceaux, il est là et il ne partira jamais.

« Jaime serait si fier, » dit Cersei.

Brienne sourit et acquiesce.

« Il le serait. »

(Jaime serait fier de ses enfants, bien sûr, mais il serait aussi fier d'elles, il serait fier de voir que nulle haine ne brûle entre elles, il serait fier de voir que cet hideux sentiment appartient au passé.)

Cersei et Brienne continuent d'observer les enfants jusqu'à ce que Joanna parvienne à désarmer Renly. Celui-ci roule des yeux et affirme avoir laissé sa sœur gagner – celle-ci rétorque aussitôt qu'il n'est qu'un mauvais perdant et ils se mettent à pouffer.

Lorsqu'ils les aperçoivent, ils se précipitent sur elle.

« Mère ! »

Oui, Jaime serait fier des lionnes qu'il a aimées et de leurs lionceaux.

.

Une routine confortable se met en place. Cersei est touchée de constater que tous font leur possible pour rendre sa fin de vie la plus confortable possible.

Chaque nuit, Tyrion se blottit contre elle pour la réchauffer, quand bien même le contact de sa peau glacée doit être très désagréable. Les enfants les rejoignent, parfois, et c'est à cinq qu'ils terminent la nuit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Tous les matins, elle écoute son petit frère lui faire la lecture et fait mine de ne pas remarquer les légers tremblements dans sa voix quand une vague de chagrin le submerge.

Jorah vient prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement, il la regarde avec un respect qui la met presque mal à l'aise, surtout le jour où il lui déclare qu'il lui sera éternellement reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle a fait pour les enfants.

Sansa vient s'installer sur le bord de son lit en début d'après-midi et Cersei l'observe broder des loups géants sur ses robes.

« Je détestais la broderie, » admet Cersei un jour.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je voulais apprendre à me battre, pas à coudre. Jaime adorait ça, par contre. »

Sansa sourit.

« Renly aime beaucoup ça lui aussi. »

Cersei n'est donc guère étonnée quand, un peu plus tard, Brienne et Renly débarquent dans sa chambre. Son neveu s'approche presque craintivement de son lit.

« Lady Sansa m'a dit que mon père aimait la broderie. C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Ses yeux brillent.

« Génial ! »

Attendrie, Cersei tapote le matelas, lui faisant signe de grimper sur le lit.

« Il était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus doué que moi. Ça ne m'intéressait pas et je ne faisais aucun effort... alors il a pris l'habitude de me donner tous ses ouvrages pour que je les fasse passer pour les miens. »

« Et ça a fonctionné ? »

« Au début, oui. Mais notre père... »

Elle soupire.

« Notre père a fini par se rendre compte du subterfuge. Ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. »

Cersei grimace de douleur et Brienne s'en aperçoit. Avant que Renly n'ait le temps de poser une autre question, sa mère l'attrape par la main.

« Viens, Renly. Lady Cersei est fatiguée, nous devons la laisser se reposer. »

« Oh... » soupire t-il, déçu.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Cersei s'exclame :

« Renly ! »

Il se retourne.

« Reviens demain. Je te raconterai autre chose sur ton père. »

Son sourire est si éclatant qu'elle ne peut que lui sourire à son tour.

(Renly est le fils de Jaime. Un petit morceau de lui. Comment pourrait-elle le détester ?)

.

Chaque jour, Renly grimpe sur son lit et l'écoute lui raconter des anecdotes quelconques sur Jaime, fasciné. Cersei s'aperçoit que Brienne ne perd pas une miette de ce qu'elle dit.

« Il sautait vraiment des falaises ? » demande t-il, les yeux ronds.

« Oui. »

« Mais elles sont si hautes ! »

« Ton père n'avait peur de rien. »

« Ne t'avise pas de faire la même chose, Renly Lannister, » fait Brienne d'un ton menaçant.

« Oui, Mère, » répond t-il en roulant des yeux.

Le jour où il l'embrasse sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour, Cersei sent son cœur se réchauffer.

(Elle s'est attachée à lui et si elle en aurait peut-être été contrariée à une époque, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Son cœur bat pour lui, pour sa famille, son cœur est vivant, juste pour un peu plus longtemps.)

Parfois, quand Renly s'en va pour aller jouer avec Joanna, Brienne reste avec elle. Il y a des jours où elles se contentent de laisser un silence reposant les envelopper, d'autres où elles échangent quelques paroles. Jaime est bien sûr au centre de leurs discussions et à mesure que le temps passe, Cersei comprend ce qui lui a plu chez la femme chevalier – une femme qui ne lui ressemble en rien.

« Je vous ai mal jugée, » lui dit Brienne un jour.

Surprise, Cersei la dévisage longuement.

« Vous... vous êtes bien occupée de Jenny et Duncan. Tyrion a sans cesse votre nom à la bouche – vous êtes tout pour lui. Vous êtes gentille avec Renly. Vous avez un cœur. »

Brienne baisse les yeux d'un air coupable.

« Je vous ai mal jugée et je m'en excuse. »

« Ne... ne vous excusez pas, » balbutie t-elle. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. C'est moi qui ai été odieuse avec vous. »

« Eh bien... j'accepte vos excuses. »

Elles échangent un timide sourire.

.

Parfois, Tyrion se surprend à penser que rien ne va changer.

Il va continuer de s'endormir et de se réveiller près de Cersei, il va continuer de voir les enfants rire, il va continuer d'apprendre à connaître Jon.

Il va continuer de se promener dans les jardins avec Sansa, il va continuer de l'écouter lui parler de leur fils, de son quotidien de reine, de ses souvenirs, de ses espoirs.

(Il va continuer de sentir son cœur se renverser.)

Il apprécie sincèrement ces promenades avec Sansa, il la trouve plus belle que jamais et se ridiculise parfois quand il essaye de la faire rire mais elle s'esclaffe comme si ses blagues étaient les plus drôles du monde et lui offre des sourires radieux.

Tyrion n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manqué et se demande si c'est réciproque.

(Ils partagent un lien presque sacré, maintenant, leur fils, quelque chose de fort et ça signifie quelque chose, pas vrai ?)

Le cœur de Tyrion bat un peu plus vite quand il regarde Sansa et puis un jour il a l'impression qu'il cesse de battre complètement en voyant l'état de Cersei se dégrader.

Le retour à la réalité est brutal. Cruel.

Cersei va mourir.

Le soir, quand il se serre contre elle, Tyrion se met à pleurer.

.

Le destin est vraiment une chose curieuse.

C'est ce que Tyrion pense un matin lorsqu'une figure de son passé ressurgit devant lui.

Il se promène dans les jardins, seul, complètement démoralisé, quand deux gardes viennent le tirer du labyrinthe de ses pensées.

« Lord Tyrion ? Cette femme prétend vous connaître. »

Sa mâchoire se décroche en même temps que son cœur et peut-être toute son âme.

« _Alyssa_? »

Elle n'a absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue – toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns indomptables, toujours les mêmes yeux mordorés dans lesquels Cersei aimait tant se noyer.

Elle s'avance vers lui et s'accroupit pour le serrer contre elle.

« Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, » sourit-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

Il s'écarte et fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'elle est seule.

« Norio... » commence t-il.

Lorsqu'il voit la douleur dans son regard, il comprend aussitôt et baisse la tête.

« Il est mort dans son sommeil, » lui apprend t-elle. « Il n'a pas souffert. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Merci. Il comptait tellement pour moi... »

Elle essuie les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

(Tyrion aussi verse quelques larmes parce que Norio était un des seuls amis qu'il a jamais eus, c'était un homme bon et il aurait tout donné pour le revoir une dernière fois.)

« Je... je suis revenue à Pentos et j'ai appris que vous étiez rentrés à Westeros, alors j'ai décidé de m'y rendre moi aussi. »

Une lueur d'espoir apparaît dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que Cersei est là ? »

« Oui... elle est là. »

Le sourire d'Alyssa est si éclatant qu'il lui brise le cœur.

« Alyssa... j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Parce qu'elle voit son âme, elle sait déjà que quelque chose ne va pas avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Toute sa joie est sur le point de se changer en cendres.

.

Sansa brode sur le lit de Cersei depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand une femme qu'elle n'a jamais vue fait irruption dans la pièce.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Quelque chose d'étrange se produit alors. Cersei, qui est désormais presque incapable de marcher, se redresse aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés.

« _Alyssa_. »

Comme si elle avait recouvré quelques forces, elle se lève et chancèle. Alyssa la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et l'accompagne dans sa chute.

« _Cersei_. »

Elle se met à pleurer et rire en même temps et Cersei la serre jusqu'à l'étouffer.

« Est-ce que je suis déjà morte ? » souffle t-elle.

« Non. Je suis là, avec toi. Oh, mon amour... »

Leurs lèvres rentrent en contact, un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois – un baiser d'amour, un amour sincère et véritable.

Sansa déglutit.

Alyssa. La femme pour qui Cersei ressentait quelque chose.

(Elle disait ignorer si elle l'aimait mais, alors qu'elle contemple leurs deux corps enlacés, Sansa songe qu'il n'y a pas de doute possible.)

Elle se lève et s'éclipse sans un bruit, troublée.

.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alyssa aide Cersei à se relever et la fait s'asseoir sur le lit. Elles se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Tyrion... Tyrion m'a tout expliqué, » lâche Alyssa. « Oh, Cersei... je suis tellement désolée. Je... »

Elle fond en larmes, incapable de poursuivre. Cersei la serre contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Tout va bien, » murmure t-elle. « Tout va bien. »

Son cœur bat si vite qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va exploser.

(Il n'est pas mort, pas encore, il est vivant, il est toujours capable de battre.)

Cersei pose une main sur la joue d'Alyssa.

« Tu n'as pas changé... tu es toujours aussi belle. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Que... que fais-tu ici ? » demande Cersei, confuse. « Je te croyais en train d'explorer Sothoryos. »

« Je l'ai fait. C'est un continent magnifique. J'ai appris tant de choses. »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« Alors... qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Norio est mort, » révèle t-elle. « Il est mort il y a quelques mois. Et... je me suis sentie terriblement seule. Je n'avais plus de famille... ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais ensuite, j'ai pensé... j'ai pensé que j'en avais peut-être toujours une. »

Elle appuie son front contre le sien.

« J'aurais dû revenir beaucoup plus tôt. J'aurais dû... »

« Alyssa, » la coupe Cersei. « Je suis heureuse que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Je suis heureuse que tu aies réalisé ton rêve. Et... »

Elle entrelace leurs doigts.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, avec moi. »

Lorsqu'Alyssa pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, Cersei se sent plus vivante qu'elle ne l'a été depuis de longs et tristes mois.

.

« Elles s'aiment. »

C'est la première chose que Sansa dit à Tyrion quand elle le retrouve un peu plus tard.

« Elles s'aiment vraiment. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. »

« Est-ce si surprenant ? » demande t-il doucement.

« Cersei m'avait parlé d'Alyssa, mais... je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas que ce qui les liait était aussi fort. »

Tyrion soupire.

« Un cœur brisé de plus... »

(Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'Alyssa ne revienne pas, après tout.)

.

« Raconte-moi tes voyages, » dit Cersei alors qu'elle est étendue aux côtés d'Alyssa. « Je veux tout savoir. »

Celle-ci lui vole un baiser et sourit avant de se lancer dans un récit de soleil, de liberté et de rencontres.

« Tu as vraiment réalisé ton rêve, alors, » fait Cersei. « Je suis si heureuse pour toi. »

« Merci. »

Elle se mord la lèvre.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Oh ? »

« J'ai... »

Alyssa a l'air de se sentir affreusement coupable.

« J'ai aimé une autre femme, » avoue t-elle.

Le cœur de Cersei se serre mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être jalouse, pas alors qu'elle a poussé Alyssa à monter sur le navire qui l'emmènerait loin d'elle, pas alors qu'elle lui a souhaité de retrouver l'amour.

« Qui était-elle ? » demande t-elle simplement.

« Elle s'appelait Ilana... c'était la capitaine du navire qui m'a amenée à Sothoryos. Je pensais sans cesse à toi. Elle m'a surprise en train de pleurer à plusieurs reprises. Elle était douce et compréhensive... nous sommes devenues amies... et puis, plus que des amies. »

Quelque chose dans son ton indique pourtant à Cersei que cette histoire ne s'est pas bien terminée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Alyssa soupire.

« L'amour peut changer... c'est ce que tu m'as dit un jour, tu te rappelles ? Un jour, elle m'aimait, et puis elle ne m'aimait plus. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Heureusement que Norio était là pour me réconforter. »

Alyssa effleure sa joue.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, jamais. Tu es mon grand amour, Cersei... même si je ne suis pas le tien. »

Cersei ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Alyssa pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne dis rien. Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Cersei remarque alors le petit coquillage qu'elle porte en pendentif, se souvient de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« C'est... c'est celui que Joanna t'a offert il y a toutes ces années... »

(Une vague de souvenirs heureux déferle sur elle.)

« Tu l'as gardé... »

« Bien sûr. Je te l'ai dit... tu es mon grand amour. Et ta famille est celle que je n'ai jamais eue. »

Émue aux larmes, Cersei lui donne un long baiser avant de réaliser quelque chose.

« Tu... tu parles la langue commune. »

Submergée par toute une multitude de sentiments, elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Alyssa lui prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres.

« Je l'ai apprise au cours de mes voyages parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi. »

Sans rien ajouter, Alyssa se colle à elle, enfouit le visage dans son cou et Cersei se met à lui caresser les cheveux.

Exactement comme avant.

.

Sansa et Tyrion se promènent dans les jardins avec les enfants quand Alyssa vient les rejoindre. Joanna se fige aussitôt et fronce les sourcils.

« Je vous connais, » lance t-elle en s'approchant.

Quelques secondes supplémentaires sont tout ce dont elle a besoin pour mettre un nom sur ce visage tout droit venu de son passé.

« Alyssa ? »

Celle-ci sourit.

« Bonjour, petit lionceau. Tu m'as manqué. »

« Alyssa ! »

Et Joanna se jette dans ses bras. Ému, Tyrion essuie les quelques larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux. Sansa s'approche à son tour. Intimidée, Alyssa s'incline.

« Votre Majesté. »

Elle remarque ses vêtements d'homme, l'épée qu'elle porte à sa ceinture – tout ça lui fait penser à Arya.

« Bienvenue. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin... même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. »

« Moi aussi. »

(Sansa ne peut que compatir à sa tristesse parce qu'elle aussi a vu son grand amour lui échapper sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'arracher à son destin funeste.)

« M'autorisez-vous à rester auprès de Cersei jusqu'à... jusqu'à... »

Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge.

« Bien sûr. »

« Merci. »

Joanna, Jenny et Duncan se mettent à sangloter parce que leurs jeux d'enfants ne peuvent les distraire indéfiniment, parce qu'ils ne peuvent se perdre dans des mondes imaginaires pour toujours, parce que la chute va être très dure et elle est proche – trop proche.

Alors qu'ils s'accrochent à Tyrion, Sansa attrape la main de Jon et fait signe à Alyssa de la suivre.

« Laissons-les, » murmure t-elle.

Après un dernier regard en arrière, Alyssa lui emboîte le pas.

« J'avoue que je suis assez curieuse... » dit Sansa au bout d'un moment. « Comment avez-vous rencontré Cersei ? »

La jeune femme hausse un sourcil, le regard clairvoyant.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai bien pu lui trouver. »

Sansa en reste sans voix. Un léger sourire étire les lèvres d'Alyssa.

« J'ai une sorte de don. Je peux voir les âmes des gens. »

« Les... âmes ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh. »

(Sansa n'est qu'à moitié surprise. Après les dragons, plus rien ne peut vraiment l'impressionner.)

« Et... vous voyez la mienne ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Sansa déglutit, n'ose pas poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

_J'ai tué Ramsay. J'ai tué Robin. J'ai tué Jon. J'ai tué Yara. J'ai tué Daenerys. Mon âme est-elle noire comme la nuit ?_

Alyssa lui prend le bras.

« N'ayez crainte, Votre Majesté. Je vois de la lumière. »

(Et, alors qu'elles se promènent, Sansa songe que, même si elle ne peut pas voir les âmes, celle d'Alyssa est aussi blanche et lumineuse que la neige.)

.

Au cours des jours qui suivent, Sansa comprend ce qui a plu à Cersei chez Alyssa – il est impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Même Arya, qui était au début très sceptique ( _quelle femme saine d'esprit pourrait s'éprendre de Cersei Lannister ?_ ) finit par mettre tous ses a priori de côté quand Alyssa se met à lui parler de ses voyages, et Sansa est sûre de ne pas avoir vu ses yeux briller autant depuis un long moment.

« Un jour, j'irai moi aussi, » lui glisse t-elle. « Je suis sûre que Nymeria aimerait être une grande exploratrice, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » répond sa fille en riant.

Alyssa est tout ce que Cersei n'est pas et pourtant elle est quand même tombée amoureuse de la lionne. Même après avoir entendu les explications qu'elle lui a données, Sansa se demande toujours comment un tel miracle a pu se produire.

( _Je sais que ça doit vous paraître incroyable, mais l'âme de Cersei n'est pas noire. Il y a du bon en elle. Et même si cela n'a sûrement aucun sens pour vous... je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout, malgré ce qu'elle a pu faire par le passé._ )

Un matin, alors qu'elle se promène dans les couloirs avec Brienne, elle se fige en apercevant Cersei et Alyssa. La lionne marche avec beaucoup de difficultés mais Alyssa la tient fermement et lui murmure des mots doux et des encouragements à l'oreille.

« C'est beau, » murmure Brienne.

« Oui, » confirme t-elle. « L'amour est la plus grande force qui soit. »

Sans rien ajouter, elles s'éloignent en se souvenant avec tristesse de ce que ça fait, d'être aimé.

.

Un après-midi, alors que le soleil se couche, Cersei demande à Alyssa d'une petite voix :

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à prendre mon bain ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Cersei songe cependant que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée quand Alyssa l'aide à se déshabiller.

Elle a honte de ce qu'il est advenu de son corps, de sa maigreur, des rides qui parsèment sa peau, de ses cheveux d'or qui se filent d'argent. Alyssa est encore jeune, c'est une véritable déesse tandis que Cersei n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

(C'est Tyrion qui lui donne son bain, d'habitude, et Tyrion ne l'a jamais jugée, Tyrion se fiche complètement de ce à quoi elle ressemble, Tyrion se montre toujours doux et compréhensif.)

« Tu es belle, Cersei, » murmure Alyssa pour la rassurer. « Tu seras toujours la plus belle. »

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se déshabille aussi et c'est ensemble qu'elles entrent dans la baignoire. Cersei n'hésite pas avant de se presser contre elle.

(Le feu ardent du désir ne brûle plus en elle, celui de la douleur l'a entièrement éclipsé, mais les bras d'Alyssa lui permettent de se sentir en sécurité.)

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, Alyssa. »

Quelque chose d'humide coule dans son cou, et elle s'aperçoit que ce sont ses larmes.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, » murmure t-elle. « J'aurais dû rester à tes côtés. J'aurais dû... »

Cersei s'écarte et prend son visage en coupe.

« Non. C'était ton rêve, et tu l'as réalisé. Rien n'était plus important. »

« Tu étais malade pendant que je... »

« Ne te sens pas coupable, je t'en prie. Je n'étais pas seule. J'avais Tyrion. »

Alyssa pousse un long soupir.

« C'est tellement injuste. Je viens à peine de te retrouver et nous allons être de nouveau séparées. »

Cersei essuie les perles d'eau qui roulent sur ses joues avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Nous sommes ensemble maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ? »

Alyssa lui sourit tristement.

« Oui... d'accord. »

Leur baiser a le goût salé des larmes.

.

« Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

Cersei ne parvient pas à s'endormir, son corps perclus de douleurs la fait atrocement souffrir.

« J'ai peur. »

Elle se mord la lèvre.

« J'ai peur de la mort. »

Lui aussi se met à trembler.

« Est-ce... est-ce que tu crois que je vais rejoindre les Sept Enfers ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« J'ai commis tellement de crimes... ce ne serait que justice et... »

« _Cersei_. Tu n'iras pas dans les Sept Enfers, je te le promets. Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

« J'ai fait des choses terribles. »

« Et tu as aussi fait de bonnes choses. »

Il l'embrasse sur le front.

« Tu penses que je rejoindrai Jaime, où qu'il soit ? »

« J'en suis persuadé. »

La gorge serrée, elle se surprend à prier pour que Jaime soit là pour l'accueillir, pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais seule.

Cersei ne trouve pas le sommeil, cette nuit-là, alors elle se contente de veiller sur celui de Tyrion en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop dévasté quand elle ne sera plus là pour le faire.

.

Sansa prend une grande décision un matin alors que tous sont réunis dans la chambre de Cersei. Alyssa est assise près de sa bien-aimée et toutes les deux discutent, les doigts entrelacés. Tyrion, assis sur un fauteuil, raconte une histoire aux enfants et s'esclaffe en entendant leurs commentaires. Sansa brode en bavardant avec Jorah et Brienne.

C'est une remarque d'Alyssa qui lui donne une idée.

« J'aurais tellement aimé t'épouser, » soupire t-elle. « A Sothoryos, les mariages entre deux personnes du même sexe sont autorisés. »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te marier. »

« Je veux me marier avec _toi_. »

Cersei sourit avant de soupirer à son tour.

« C'est malheureusement impossible. »

Sansa se lève et s'approche du lit, comme animée d'une énergie nouvelle.

« Qui a dit que c'était impossible ? »

Cersei fronce les sourcils et attend qu'elle poursuivre.

« Les Targaryen avaient autorisé le mariage incestueux. Pourquoi le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe ne devrait-il pas l'être ? »

Une flamme se met à flamboyer dans ses yeux bleus.

« Deux personnes qui s'aiment devraient toujours pouvoir se marier. »

(L'image de Yara vient flotter dans son esprit et un sanglot remonte dans sa gorge.)

« Mais... comment ? » demande Cersei.

« Je suis la reine. Il est temps que les choses changent. »

Sansa sourit en voyant la vie revenir dans les émeraudes de Cersei. Celle-ci, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, se tourne vers Alyssa.

« Alors... veux-tu être une Lannister ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

Elles s'enlacent et versent des larmes de joie. Tyrion s'approche de Sansa, ému lui aussi.

« Merci, » murmure t-il.

Il lui prend la main et y dépose un baiser.

.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Sansa regarde la lune et l'océan par une fenêtre, Jorah et Arya viennent la rejoindre.

« Ce que tu as fait... c'était vraiment bien, » commente Arya.

Sansa sourit tristement.

« Vous pensez à Yara, » devine Jorah.

« J'aurais tout donné pour l'épouser, » soupire t-elle. « Et même si cela ne pourra jamais arriver... pourquoi ne devrais-je pas accorder ce bonheur à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Penser à la lumière qui brillait dans les yeux de Cersei et Alyssa la conforte dans sa décision.

« Vous êtes une grande reine, » affirme Jorah.

« La plus grande de toutes, » renchérit Arya.

Sansa touche son coquillage et ferme les yeux.

« Je fais de mon mieux. »

( _Je suis fière de toi,_ murmure Yara quelque part dans sa mémoire.)

.

Quoi de mieux que la célébration de l'amour pour oublier la mort qui rôde ?

C'est ce que Sansa pense au cours des jours qui suivent. Elle s'est entretenue par lettres avec le Grand Septon qui siège à Vieilleville en attendant que la reconstruction du Septuaire dans la capitale soit achevée et, après une lourde insistance de sa part, il a fini par accéder à sa requête.

Les enfants se sont remis à sourire et à courir partout dans les couloirs. Tyrion ne cesse de la remercier pour ce qu'elle a fait pour sa sœur. Cersei, pourtant aux portes de la mort, a retrouvé un peu d'énergie.

La veille de la cérémonie, Sansa se rend dans sa chambre de Cersei et lui montre la cape qu'elle a passé ces derniers jours à confectionner.

« Pour... pour moi ? »

Cersei touche le tissu écarlate et dessine les contours des lions dorés qui y sont brodés, fascinés.

« Oui. _Tu dois confectionner quelque chose pour moi_. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées pour la première fois, vous vous souvenez ? »

La gorge serrée, elle acquiesce.

« Elle est magnifique, Sansa. Merci... pour la cape, et pour rendre ce mariage possible. »

Sansa recouvre sa main de la sienne.

« Je suis heureuse de le faire. »

Elle sursaute lorsque Cersei l'attire contre elle.

« Tu es la plus grande des reines, petite colombe. Je suis si fière de toi. »

La louve a à peine conscience de sourire.

(C'est peut-être bien la plus belle chose que Cersei lui ait jamais dite.)

.

Tyrion a les larmes aux yeux lorsque Cersei et lui entrent dans le Septuaire de Castral Roc. Il l'admire pour trouver la force de marcher quand bien même son corps n'est que souffrance, il l'admire pour trouver la force de sourire quand bien même il ne restera bientôt plus rien d'elle.

Elle est radieuse et Tyrion est radieux lui aussi parce qu'elle est heureuse, parce qu'elle mérite ces quelques derniers instants de bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle lui lâche le bras pour saisir celui d'Alyssa, il est certain qu'elle ne tombera pas, pas alors que l'amour lui donne une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

Il rejoint Joanna, Jenny et Duncan, les trouve magnifiques dans leurs vêtements blancs, regarde un peu trop longtemps Sansa et sa belle robe argentée sur laquelle des loups géants dansent. Jon lui adresse un petit sourire, qu'il lui rend aussitôt.

Le septon n'a pas l'air particulièrement heureux d'être là et Tyrion ne manque pas la légère grimace qui tord ses lèvres quand il observe Cersei et Alyssa se dévorer des yeux.

(Il ne peut que déplorer tous ces préjugés et cette intolérance, ne voit-il pas que ce qu'il a sous les yeux n'est autre que l'amour le plus vrai et le plus sincère qui puisse exister ?)

Cette union va bien avoir lieu, pourtant, il n'a pas le choix, pas quand le Grand Septon a accepté, pas quand cette requête vient de la reine des Sept Couronnes en personne.

La cérémonie débute. Cersei ne flanche pas quand Alyssa lui lâche la main pour qu'elle puisse l'envelopper de sa cape rouge et or, celle que Sansa a confectionnée avec beaucoup d'attention.

Elles se regardent les yeux dans les yeux quand le septon enroule le ruban autour de leurs mains et prononcent leurs vœux d'une même voix.

« Père, Forgeron, Guerrier, Mère, Vierge, Aïeule, Étranger. Je suis sienne, elle est mienne, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

(Alyssa ne croit pas aux Sept, ce n'est pas sa religion et pourtant elle a accepté de s'y plier pour pouvoir épouser Cersei. Tyrion ne peut que saluer cette nouvelle preuve d'amour.)

Lorsqu'elles s'embrassent, tous se mettent à applaudir avec enthousiasme et émotion.

« Je t'aime, » murmure Alyssa. « Mon cœur t'appartient à jamais. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elles échangent un nouveau baiser et c'est main dans la main qu'elles sortent du Septuaire.

Dehors, le soleil brille dans un ciel sans nuages.

.

Pendant le banquet, Tyrion observe les enfants courir entre les tables, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Jorah vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Elles ont l'air heureuses, » commente t-il.

Alyssa et Cersei, assises un peu plus loin, bavardent gaiement et échangent un baiser de temps à autre.

« Elles le sont, » répond t-il.

« Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour ce que vous avez fait pour Jenny et Duncan. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis très heureux de l'avoir fait. »

Le silence retombe pendant quelques instants.

« Vous pensez toujours à Daenerys ? » demande Jorah.

Tyrion prend son temps pour répondre. Le souvenir de la reine aux cheveux d'argent n'est plus aussi douloureux qu'autrefois, il n'a plus de papillons dans le ventre quand il pense à elle, il n'a plus non plus envie de pleurer.

Il a fait son deuil.

« Oui, » admet-il. « Elle fera toujours partie de moi, mais... j'ai réussi à aller de l'avant. Et vous ? »

Jorah pousse un long soupir.

« Je vous envie. Je l'aime toujours autant. Son absence m'est toujours aussi douloureuse. »

Et Tyrion comprend qu'il était peut-être amoureux de Daenerys, tout comme Jon l'était à une époque, mais leurs sentiments ne peuvent être comparés à ceux que Jorah éprouvait pour sa reine.

« Mais j'ai Lyra, » reprend t-il. « Et grâce à vous, j'ai de nouveau Jenny et Duncan. Je ne suis pas seul. »

« Vous n'êtes pas seul, » confirme Tyrion. « Un jour... un jour, vous serez réunis. »

Jorah semble être réconforté par cette perspective. Tyrion se tourne vers Sansa, qui discute avec Arya et Brienne.

Ce n'est pas en pensant à Daenerys que son cœur bat un peu plus vite.

.

Cersei a l'impression de ne pas avoir été aussi heureuse depuis une éternité.

Ce mariage n'avait rien à voir avec ce triste jour où on l'a vendue à Robert Baratheon, Alyssa l'aime et elle aime Alyssa – tout est parfait.

Le banquet est une réussite même si la douleur se rappelle à son bon souvenir, même si elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'effondrer à tout instant.

(Mais cela n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alyssa sera là pour la rattraper.)

Lorsqu'elles finissent par s'éclipser quelques heures plus tard, elles ont un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Après s'être débarrassées de leurs vêtements, elles se glissent dans le lit de Cersei et entrelacent leurs doigts.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir une nuit de noces, » soupire Cersei en repensant avec nostalgie à leurs étreintes pleines de tendresse – encore une chose que la maladie lui a prise.

Mais Alyssa secoue la tête et l'embrasse.

« Je me fiche de ça. Je suis ta femme, Cersei. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse en ce moment. »

« Tu es ma femme, » confirme t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Alyssa _Lannister_. »

Elle glousse.

« Oh, mon amour... je t'aime tellement. »

 _Mon amour_. Est-il possible que Cersei puisse encore tomber un peu plus amoureuse d'elle ?

Elle se presse contre Alyssa et enfouit le visage dans son cou.

« Je t'aime. »

Malgré la douleur, Cersei ne rencontre aucune difficulté pour s'endormir, cette nuit-là.

.

Tyrion est seul dans la salle du banquet, tous les autres sont partis se coucher. Il fait tourner son verre dans sa main, pensif.

« Tyrion ? »

Sansa s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Vous êtes encore debout ? »

« Oh. Oui. Je... je sais que je n'arriverai pas à dormir si je suis seul. »

Alyssa, qui s'approche décidément de ce qu'est la perfection, n'a jamais exigé qu'il lui laisse sa place dans le lit de Cersei parce qu'elle comprend, elle comprend à quel point il a besoin d'elle. Cependant, Tyrion a tenu à lui céder sa place ce soir. Même s'il doute fortement que Cersei soit capable de faire autre chose que dormir, il s'agit tout de même de leur nuit de noces et il tenait à leur donner au moins ça.

« Je vois. »

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se sert un verre de vin.

« Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle sourit.

« C'était un mariage magnifique, » reprend t-elle.

Soupir.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir connaître la même chose. »

Tyrion pose les yeux sur son coquillage et recouvre sa main de la sienne.

« Je suis désolé, Sansa. »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Yara me manque toujours, bien sûr, mais je sais qu'elle est fière de moi. »

« Vous allez changer la vie de beaucoup de gens en légalisant le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe. »

« Je sais. J'en suis très heureuse. »

« Ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde. »

Ses yeux se mettent à flamboyer.

« Je ne laisserai personne se mettre sur le chemin de la manifestation ultime de l'amour. »

Le cœur de Tyrion fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que vous êtes une grande reine. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« Absolument. Je... je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleure mère pour mon enfant. »

Il rougit un peu et met ça sur le compte du vin.

« Et je ne pouvais espérer meilleur père pour Jon. Il vous adore déjà. »

« Je l'adore moi aussi. Il est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. »

Sansa boit une gorgée de vin et sourit.

« Cela vous fait un point commun. »

Et, exactement comme le lion, la louve se met à rougir.

.

(Aurait-il pu y avoir deux mariages célébrés en ce jour ?)

.

Le bonheur est éphémère et c'est quelque chose que tous auraient préféré oublier.

A peine quelques jours après le mariage, l'état de Cersei se dégrade brusquement. Il lui est désormais impossible de faire un pas sans avoir l'impression d'être transpercée par une épée invisible et même Sam, que Sansa a fait venir de Port-Réal, ne peut rien faire pour soulager ses souffrances.

Cersei refuse désormais la présence des enfants à ses côtés, elle refuse qu'ils assistent à cet horrible spectacle et les pauvres sont condamnés à attendre derrière la porte que Tyrion ou Alyssa sortent pour leur donner des nouvelles.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas rentrer ? » sanglote Jenny en s'accrochant à Jorah.

« Ta... ta mère est très malade, » répond t-il, complètement impuissant.

Sansa a le cœur brisé en voyant toutes ces larmes couler, elle est la reine mais cette fois elle ne pourra rien faire pour aider Cersei, elle ne pourra pas l'arracher à l'étreinte glaciale de la mort.

(Le pouvoir ne peut pas tout, et c'est quelque chose que toutes les reines finissent un jour ou l'autre par apprendre.)

.

« Tyrion ? »

La voix de Cersei est brisée par la douleur. Les bougies font danser les ombres sur son visage tordu par la souffrance.

« Oui ? » répond t-il en lui attrapant la main.

Sa peau est froide, si froide – rien ne parvient plus à la réchauffer, même pas son corps contre le sien. C'est à peine si elle a conscience d'être enroulée dans plusieurs épaisses couvertures.

« Je... je ne peux pas attendre la fin. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'alarme t-il.

« Ça... ça fait trop mal... »

Des diamants humides chutent de ses émeraudes et s'écrasent sans un bruit sur les draps.

« Je veux que ça s'arrête. »

Elle plante son regard dans le sien et Tyrion comprend, il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire, il comprend ce qu'elle lui demande, ce qu'elle attend de lui.

(D'autres diamants se mettent à chuter.)

« Non. »

« Tyrion... »

« Je... je ne peux pas, Cersei. J'en serai incapable, je... »

Elle lui serre fort la main.

« Je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas souffrir... aide-moi... »

« Non... non... »

Cersei appuie son front contre le sien.

« Je _sais_ ce que je te demande... mais j'ai besoin de toi, Tyrion. Une dernière fois... »

Quel est le plus horrible ? Soulager les souffrances de Cersei ou la regarder se tordre de douleur jour après jour ? Que doit-il faire ? _Que doit-il faire ?_

« J'ai besoin de toi, petit frère. Tu m'a déjà sauvée par le passé... j'ai besoin que tu me sauves une dernière fois. »

( _Sauve-moi de cette terrible agonie_ , hurlent ses yeux.)

« C'est trop tôt, » pleure t-il. « Je pensais que nous aurions encore plusieurs semaines... »

Cersei essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts avec beaucoup de douceur.

« J'aimerais être plus forte... je t'assure que j'aimerais avoir la force de me battre mais... je n'en peux plus. »

Alors Tyrion acquiesce parce que lui aussi a l'impression d'agoniser, parce que lui aussi n'en peut plus de toute cette souffrance, tout ça est bien trop pour lui – lui aussi aimerait être plus fort.

(C'est dur de regarder un être cher mourir, peut-être encore plus dur que de mourir soi-même.)

« Merci, » souffle Cersei en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Je...je ne peux pas envisager un avenir où tu n'es pas avec moi. »

« Tu survivras. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Tu es un survivant. »

« A quoi bon survivre si je suis seul ? »

« Tu ne seras pas seul, d'accord ? »

« Mais... »

Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

La gorge serrée, il enfouit le visage dans son cou et s'endort contre elle pour la dernière fois.

.

Le soleil brille le lendemain mais c'est un bien triste jour.

C'est le temps des adieux et même si aucun nuage ne vient obscurcir le ciel, de la pluie tombe – des larmes.

Tout le monde se succède dans la chambre de Cersei pour lui dire au revoir. Jorah la remercie une nouvelle fois pour ce qu'elle a fait pour ses enfants.

« Ils n'auraient pas pu espérer une meilleure mère, » murmure t-il.

Renly pleure lorsqu'il grimpe sur le lit et enroule ses petits bras autour de son cou.

« Je pensais que mon père était un idiot parce qu'il vous aimait plus que ma mère mais je me trompais. Je comprends pourquoi il vous aimait. »

Cersei l'embrasse sur le front.

« Au revoir... petit lionceau. »

Brienne s'assoit sur le lit et pose sa main sur la sienne. Cersei la laisse faire, touchée.

« J'ai été heureuse de vous revoir, » lance la femme chevalier.

« Moi aussi. »

« Vous... vous voudrez bien lui dire bonjour de ma part ? »

Cersei sourit tristement.

« Bien sûr. »

Lorsque c'est autour de Sansa, un parfum de regrets vient flotter dans l'air.

« A qui vais-je demander conseil, maintenant ? » demande la louve.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mes conseils, petite colombe. »

Cersei lui prend la main.

« Tu... tu lui donneras, pas vrai ? »

« Je vous en donne ma parole. »

« Je te crois. »

La reine la regarde longuement, comme si elle gravait chaque détail de son visage dans sa mémoire, et finit se lever en soupirant.

« Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous m'avez appris. Et... je veillerai sur les enfants. »

« Merci. Au revoir, Sansa. »

« Au revoir. »

La louve essuie une larme solitaire et quitte la pièce. Lorsqu'Alyssa entre à son tour, Cersei éprouve toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de pleurer.

« Je t'aime tellement, Cersei. Tu es tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne te verrai plus jamais. »

Elle pose la main sur la joue d'Alyssa.

« Tu es si forte. Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

Elles échangent de longs baisers au triste goût d'inachevé. Tyrion entre en compagnie de Joanna, Jenny et Duncan et bientôt on ne sait plus les distinguer, ils forment une masse indistincte de bras et de larmes entremêlés, c'est dur, tellement dur, Cersei ne veut jamais les lâcher, pourquoi va t-elle être obligée de le faire ?

(Pourquoi le destin est-il aussi cruel avec elle ?)

Elle les embrasse sur le front et leur répète plusieurs fois qu'elle les aime plus que tout et qu'elle veillera toujours sur eux de là où elle est.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ou une éternité, Tyrion leur murmure qu'il est temps de la lâcher mais ils refusent et s'accrochent à elle avec désespoir. Cersei remarque que son petit frère est sur le point de craquer et ne trouve pas les mots pour le réconforter.

Alyssa décide d'intervenir.

« Venez, les enfants... »

« Non ! »

« S'il vous plaît... votre mère va dormir, maintenant... »

Avec beaucoup de douceur, elle saisit les petites mains de Jenny et Duncan et les fait descendre du lit.

« Joanna ? »

La petite fille tourne ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers elle.

« Viens avec moi, petit lionceau. »

La voix d'Alyssa est douce et son regard est chaleureux, il émane d'elle une aura rassurante, presque maternelle, alors Joanna consent à obéir et la suit docilement. Désespérée, Alyssa embrasse une dernière fois Cersei, peut-être le plus long baiser qu'elles aient jamais partagé.

Lorsque la porte se referme, elle se sent plus vide que jamais.

Tyrion grimpe sur le lit et s'allonge à côté d'elle.

.

Ils regardent le plafond en silence pendant de longues minutes. Le cœur de Tyrion bat si fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il va exploser.

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies décidé de me sauver la vie le jour de la bataille de Port-Réal, » finit par murmurer Cersei.

« Moi aussi... c'était sans doute la meilleure décision de ma vie. »

Ils échangent un sourire.

« Nous avons été heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très heureux, » confirme t-il.

( _Mais pas assez longtemps_ , a t-il envie d'ajouter.)

Tyrion se souvient de tout, des disputes et des réconciliations, des après-midi passés à lire et des soirées de silence, des cauchemars terribles et des doux rêves, il se souvient de ces onze années qui viennent de passer en un clin d'oeil, donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière.

Un spasme de douleur parcourt le corps de Cersei. Tyrion serre les dents.

(Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, pas vrai ? Il va forcément y avoir un miracle. Cersei va pouvoir être heureuse aux côtés d'Alyssa, ils formeront une famille unie et élèveront les enfants tous ensemble. Il va y avoir un miracle, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_ )

« Tyrion... » murmure Cersei alors qu'un nouveau spasme la traverse.

« Encore un peu plus de temps. »

Elle l'embrasse sur le front et sourit tristement.

« Nous voudrons toujours un peu plus de temps. »

Elle a raison, bien sûr, Tyrion lui réclamerait l'éternité s'il le pouvait.

« Je... je... »

Il veut lui dire tout ce qu'elle représente pour lui, à quel point il l'aime, à quel point il n'imagine pas sa vie sans elle mais les mots sont coincés dans sa gorge.

Ce n'est pas si grave – ses yeux parlent pour lui.

Leur échange silencieux dure plusieurs minutes. Puis, Cersei lui prend la main et la pose sur sa gorge.

« J'ai toujours su que ce serait toi, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire fataliste. « Mais je n'imaginais pas que ça se passerait de cette façon. »

( _Et lorsque tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._ )

Mais Tyrion secoue la tête, une flamme au fond des yeux.

« On se fout de la prophétie. »

Il retire sa main de la gorge de sa sœur et lui montre un petit flacon.

« De la belladone, » constate t-elle.

« Nul besoin de violence. »

Elle acquiesce et il l'enlace pour la dernière fois.

« Brise la malédiction, » lui chuchote t-elle.

L'image fugace de Sansa apparaît devant ses yeux.

_Jamais une personne ne m'a fait ressentir autant de sentiments. Je t'ai haïe et je t'ai aimée plus que tout. J'imagine que c'est quelque chose inscrit dans notre sang. Tu es et tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur, Cersei. Toujours._

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, » révèle t-elle. « Quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a bien longtemps. »

.

Trois mots jamais prononcés auparavant.

Dix gouttes à la saveur d'éternité.

Un océan de larmes étoilées.

.

Le monde devient flou, indistinct, presque irréel. La douleur s'en va et Cersei a enfin l'impression de respirer après ces longs mois d'agonie.

La voix qu'elle aime le plus au monde la fait sursauter.

« Cersei. »

(C'est trop beau, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas possible.)

Émeraudes contre émeraudes.

Rivières d'or.

Sourires.

« Viens avec moi, Cersei. Tout va bien. »

Jaime lui tend la main et elle respire le parfum du soleil et de la liberté, celui d'un monde où ils seront enfin libres de s'aimer.

Tyrion, Alyssa et les enfants iront bien, elle le sait. Ils ne seront plus jamais seuls. Tout ira bien.

La peau de Jaime est chaude, son regard est doux et plein d'amour. Il lui prend la main et lui donne un tendre baiser.

Et Cersei part légère dans son étreinte.

.

« Tyrion ? »

Il a les yeux fermés mais Sansa sait qu'il ne dort pas.

« Tyrion ? C'est... c'est fini. »

« Non. »

Elle tente de lui prendre le bras mais il se dégage de son emprise.

« Tyrion... elle est partie. »

« Non. »

Il s'accroche au corps de Cersei avec force, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher – ce qui est sans doute le cas. Sansa glisse sa main dans la sienne. Il ouvre les yeux et leurs regards se croisent.

« Venez avec moi, » murmure t-elle avec douceur.

Ses larmes coulent quand il consent à descendre du lit. Sansa s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et Tyrion se jette dans ses bras.

« Je l'aimais, Sansa. Je l'aimais tellement... »

« Je sais... je suis tellement désolée... »

Ils restent dans cette position un long moment et à la fin, ils sont deux à pleurer.

.

Les funérailles sont simples mais belles. Le corps de Cersei est transporté dans les cryptes du Roc et tous prononcent quelques mots.

Sansa est émue aux larmes lorsque la petite Joanna récite une lettre à sa mère et, incapable de terminer, se met à pleurer dans les bras de Renly. Jenny et Duncan achèvent la lecture pour elle, la voix tremblante.

Alyssa dit à quel point elle l'aimait, affirme que son cœur lui appartiendra toujours. Brienne regrette qu'elles n'aient pas eu le temps de mieux se connaître. Jorah murmure une nouvelle fois quelques remerciements.

Lorsque vient le tour de Sansa, elle ignore si elle sera capable de parler.

« Vous étiez une lionne... certains ne retiendront de vous que cette reine impitoyable et meurtrière. J'ai appris à voir l'autre facette, celle qui était dissimulée et... je m'assurerai qu'elle ne soit pas oubliée. »

Tyrion est le dernier à prendre la parole et son discours et sans nul doute le plus émouvant.

« Je t'aimais tellement que j'avais envie de t'étrangler, parfois... » s'esclaffe t-il. « Et je sais que c'était réciproque. Tu étais insupportable, tu avais un caractère épouvantable et tu étais d'une mauvaise foi incroyable mais... c'était ce qui faisait ton charme. Et je t'aimais. Je n'aurais jamais survécu sans toi. Tu me manques tellement... »

Il essuie les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

« Au revoir, grande sœur. »

(Tyrion ne les a pas vus, pas plus que Sansa, mais Cersei et Jaime posent sur lui un regard plein d'amour et de fierté.)

.

Les semaines qui suivent sont grises et tristes.

Sansa observe Tyrion se refermer sur lui-même. Il dort mal, elle le voit aux cernes qu'il a sous les yeux, sans doute fait-il des cauchemars maintenant que Cersei n'est plus là pour veiller sur son sommeil. Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre des journées entières et regarde les étoiles par la fenêtre, les yeux vides. Il erre dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, comme s'il essayait de sentir la présence de sa sœur défunte.

Il fait son deuil.

(Sansa n'a pas eu le temps de pleurer Yara, il y avait une guerre à mener, elle avait trop de responsabilités pour se laisser aller, mais la paix est revenue, maintenant. Elle laissera Tyrion prendre le temps qu'il lui faut.)

Un matin, elle lui rend visite, prête à respecter la dernière volonté de Cersei.

« C'est pour vous. »

Elle lui tend une couverture rouge sur laquelle est brodée un lion doré ainsi qu'une phrase.

_Je t'aime, petit lionceau._

Il s'en saisit et écarquille les yeux.

« C'est... c'est... »

« C'est elle qui l'a faite avant de mourir, » révèle Sansa. « Elle m'a fait promettre de vous la donner. Elle est pour vous et les enfants. Elle... elle disait n'avoir aucun souvenir de votre mère et voulait que vous en ayez un d'elle. »

Tyrion presse la couverture contre sa joue et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Cersei, il sourit.

« Merci, Sansa. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Elle le laisse déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

.

Alyssa parle très peu, elle se promène dans les jardins pendant des heures et regarde les vagues de l'océan se briser sur les falaises. Sansa l'observe de loin – elle ne connaît aucun remède pour soigner un cœur brisé, sinon le temps.

Les enfants forment une meute soudée face au deuil et, parfois, quand elle voit Joanna, Renly et Jon serrés les uns contre les autres, elle a l'impression de voir une version plus jeune de Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion.

Les semaines passent. Les sourires commencent à revenir, timides, hésitants, comme de petits rayons de soleil.

Les enfants recommencent à jouer ensemble. Tyrion sort de plus en plus souvent de sa chambre et passe de longues heures avec Alyssa. Peut-être que parler de Cersei les aide à avancer.

Lorsqu'elle regarde son ancien mari, le cœur de Sansa bat un peu plus vite, quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas être capable de revivre.

Un soir, elle le trouve assis sous un oranger. Il contemple la lune les étoiles et perçoit sa présence.

« Quel est le bon moment pour arrêter d'être seul ? » demande t-il.

Sansa vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Maintenant, je suppose. »

Leurs regards se croisent.

« J'ai une famille, » dit Sansa. « J'ai des amis. J'ai un fils que j'aime plus que tout. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça... je me sens seule, parfois. »

Il l'écoute en silence.

« Je... je ressens quelque chose pour vous, » admet-elle. « Et... je sais que je ne serai probablement jamais votre grand amour, tout comme vous ne serez probablement jamais le mien. Mais... je pense que nous pourrions être heureux, ensemble. Nous pourrions former une famille. »

Les yeux émeraude de Tyrion s'humidifient.

« Alors... voulez-vous m'épouser, Tyrion ? »

Son visage se fend d'un grand sourire.

« Oui, Sansa. Je veux vous épouser. »

Pour toute la première fois, leurs lèvres rentrent timidement en contact, un baiser doux et un peu maladroit – un baiser plein de promesses.

(Cersei et Jaime sourient face à ce spectacle avant de s'effacer.)

.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? »

Alyssa est debout au bord d'une falaise, les cheveux décoiffés par le vent. Elle se tourne vers Tyrion et soupire.

« Toute ma vie, j'ai pensé que mon rêve le plus cher était d'être libre et de voir le monde, et c'était d'ailleurs le cas, à une époque. Je l'ai réalisé. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant... je ne veux plus être seule. Je veux une famille. »

Tyrion s'approche d'elle et lui prend la main.

« Vous en avez une. Vous êtes une Lannister, maintenant. Vous êtes ma sœur. Et les lions veillent les uns sur les autres. »

Alyssa lui offre un grand sourire plein de reconnaissance et l'enlace.

.

« Tu vas rentrer à Port-Réal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il le faut. »

Sansa et Arya se promènent dans les couloirs.

« Tu as un mariage à organiser, après tout... » commente Arya en souriant.

Elle s'esclaffe.

« C'est vrai. Tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais... »

Arya se fige.

« Je vais partir, Sansa. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je veux voir le monde. Tu sais que j'en rêve depuis toujours. Et maintenant que Nymeria est plus âgée, c'est enfin possible. »

« Gendry est d'accord ? »

« Oui. Nous partirons après le mariage. »

Sansa, bien que peinée, parvient à sourire.

« Je suis contente pour toi. »

« Merci. Et... je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Tyrion. Tu le mérites. »

Elle imagine une vie paisible en compagnie de son mari et de son fils, quelque chose de sans doute plus simple et moins glorieux que les contes de fées qui peuplaient son enfance mais ceci lui convient parfaitement.

« Nous le serons. »

.

« Je vais épouser Tyrion, Yara. Tu m'as dit qu'un jour je serais prête à aimer de nouveau et... tu avais raison. Je le suis. C'est un homme bon. Il est gentil, drôle et intelligent. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien, tous les deux. Je sais qu'il pourra me rendre heureuse. Cependant... je veux que tu saches que tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Jamais. »

.

Un soir, Sansa rejoint Tyrion et Jorah dans les jardins. Tous deux observent les étoiles apparaître dans le ciel.

« Nous partons demain, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Jorah.

« Oui. »

Tyrion laisse échapper un petit soupir.

« Ça va aller ? » s'inquiète Sansa.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais... je sais qu'elle sera avec moi, où que j'aille. »

Le silence retombe.

« Nous allons être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? » ose demander Sansa.

Tyrion et Jorah acquiescent doucement.

« Très heureux. »

Sansa pense à tout le chemin qu'elle a parcouru depuis ce jour fatidique où elle a appris la destruction de Port-Réal, elle pense à la tristesse et au deuil, au chagrin et à la souffrance, toutes ces choses déplaisantes qu'elle a rencontrées sur son chemin.

Elle voit autre chose, maintenant, elle voit l'espoir d'un avenir doux et paisible, quelque chose qui brille de la douce lumière de la lune et qui a le son de l'océan, quelque chose de rassurant.

L'avenir sera beau, elle le sait – ils le savent tous les trois.

Alors Sansa, Jorah et Tyrion sourient et se mettent à chercher Yara, Daenerys et Cersei dans le ciel étoilé.


End file.
